Lost in Space
by Juular
Summary: Set prior to the events of X-2, this story details the realized love between two sphere hunters around the same time a new member joins the Gullwings. RiPa - Chapter 10 is up - !Under Revision! . . but, what of mine ISN'T? T.T
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of the characters therein. This is the first chapter of my first true story, please enjoy -_

______________________________________________________

**Part 1: First Impressions, Mixed Emotions**

Chapter 1: Arrival

Paine leaned back in her chair. Outside the window clouds rolled slowly by as the large airship flew over Spira. They weren't above the clouds, and the sky was a beautiful grey with patches of black scattered around.

The telltale promises of a nice thunderstorm later that evening. She sighed and stretched her arms behind her. The door below slid open and the patter of feet warned her of what was coming.

Aw, hell. Paine rolled her eyes. Rikku ran up the steps and over to her bed. She opened a dresser and rummaged around inside. She pulled out a sphere grid and ran off. The footsteps paused halfway down the steps. Rikku ran back up and waved at Paine.

"Hi." she said happily, then ran back down the steps and into the lift. Paine stared at the stairs for a moment. What the . . . She shook her head and relaxed. She had all the time in the world. She glanced back out the window and with satisfaction noticed that the sky seemed to have darkened a little.

She propped her legs on her bed and closed her eyes. Something pulled at the back of her mind. Something that Rikku had told her the day before. Paine decided against sifting through the possibly _thousands_ of things that Rikku had told her yesterday. Then another thought entered her mind.

Why did she just grab a sphere grid? Paine groaned. _Shut up, before you go and actually get interested in this. Not while you're relaxing. Hell, if I keep thinking about it then I might just have to get up and -_

"Oh, alright." Paine sighed and got up from her chair. She walked slowly down the steps and then to the lift. She ran a hand through her silver hair and hit the button for the bridge. The lift jerked and then slowly started rolling down to the bottom deck.

For some time now Paine had been a member of a sphere-hunting group known as the Gullwings. It was Rikku, her irritating older sibling, Brother. Someone named Buddy, and a genius kid named Shinra.

At first they had been going on as they normally did. Watching out for alerts for spheres and the like. Then one day Rikku found a sphere that, for some reason, really excited her. Paine had looked at it, it was just some angry guy in a cage, you could barely even see his face.

Rikku had yet to tell her what was so phenomenal about the sphere.

The lift began to slow and then finally stopped altogether. The doors failed to open. "Damn it, Brother!" Paine slammed her fist into the door. She kicked it twice then remembered that there was an emergency comm in the lift. She hit the button.

At first there was no response, then, "Yes, who is it?"

"Brother," Paine said coldly, not trying to hide the icy edge in her voice, "if you do not get me out of the shitty lift and fix it, I will wrench your head from your body." she thought for a second. "Then again that probably wouldn't make much of a difference seeing as how you _don't_ have a brain."

There was a momentary silence, then Brother responded, "Well what if I just leave you in there?" Paine stared at the comm for a second.

"Just get me out of the damned lift." she muttered. Brother sighed.

"Alright, you'll be out in a jiffy." Paine heard him say something in Al Bhed in the background, this was followed by a whiny Rikku saying, "But why do I have to . ."

"Just open the lift so Paine will shut up!" Brother screeched. Paine balled her hand in her fist. Oh yeah, he's dead. The comm shut off and a minute later the lift hissed open. Rikku was greeted by a rather stoic Paine. The warrior frowned and then shoved past the tiny Al Bhed girl.

"Paine, wait a second!" Rikku said. Paine stopped a few feet from the door.

"Hmm?"

"We have a new addition to the Gullwings today." Rikku replied cheerfully. Paine raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked disinterested. So _that_ was what Rikku had told her. Paine stepped aside and motioned to the door. "You wanna go first?" Rikku nodded and raced through the door, Paine followed at a much slower pace.

Rikku was already down the steps and was standing, no, bouncing up-and-down next to another girl. She looked slightly older than Rikku. She had short, brown hair with a really long, braided ponytail. And she was apparently wearing a gunner dress sphere.

"Paine," Rikku said, calming down long enough to speak, even though Paine knew good and well that Rikku could multitask, "this is Yunie."

The girl laughed, "Actually," she turned towards Paine, "I'm Yuna." she said shyly. She held her hands together in front of her and made a slight bow. Paine nodded a greeting. The girl seemed different. Wait a minute, Yuna? She couldn't be the High . . . Paine realized she was looking at the High Summoner. She made no sign of her recognition, but inside she was shocked.

She took a closer look at the girl. Her eyes were what really gave it away. Her two-toned eyes. Paine suddenly found them very entrancing. A shimmering green next to a deep blue. Then her thoughts took a different direction.

Paine noticed the creamy color of her skin and her curved form. Her shy composure. She shook herself. What the hell was that? Her mind yelled at her. She averted her gaze and ran a hand through her hair. What was she doing!? Paine almost turned to go back to the lift, then decided against it, remembering her previous situation.

"Hey, Brother." Paine called. Brother looked away from Yuna. "You gonna fix that lift? Because unless you do, we're stuck here." Brother thought for s second. He looked once at Yuna in strange way, then over at Buddy.

"Hey!" Buddy turned. "You and Shinra, fix the lift." Buddy tried to say something. "Shut yer' hole and fix the _leeft_!" Brother said in his usual mispronunciation. Brother sighed and he and Shinra walked into the hall that led to the lift.

Yuna turned to Paine, who was still on top of the steps, "So, how long have you been with the Gullwings?" when Paine failed to respond Rikku answered for her.

"Just a little bit. She said she joined because she always wanted to fly on an airship." Rikku said happily.

"I think that's a good reason." Yuna said with a smile. Ugh, aw shit, now there's _two_ bubbly idiots on this ship. Then her eyes glanced on Brother. And one angry idiot. Paine rolled her eyes and waited.

It took close to thirty minutes, but Buddy and Shinra got the job done. They were about the only competent members of the Gullwings. Paine was happily the first person on the lift, making sure that she was on and the doors were closed before Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum got on too.

As the lift rolled upwards, her thoughts strayed back to Yuna. Her smooth skin and long legs. Stop it! Paine shook her head and shut her eyes. What was going on? Normally she had total control over her thoughts. Now some girl shows up and her brain figures it's a good time to jump in a skillet and fucking _scramble_!

Why was she so obsessed with this girl from Besaid!?

Yuna and Rikku were chatting happily as they boarded the newly fixed lift. It had been two whole years since they had last seen each other. And for them that was far too long. Rikku had gotten Yuna to come along by showing her a mysterious sphere with someone on it who looked a lot like Tidus.

Yuna had noticed instantly just how much Rikku had changed. And, although she looked older, she still acted just like she used to. This thrilled Yuna, making her feel as if not everything had changed. She's still the same sweet, bubbly teenager that she had been two years ago. Yuna was glad that the deaths, in a way, of Tidus and Auron hadn't changed her.

"So, how long have you and Brother been doing this?" Yuna asked as they boarded the lift.

"Oh, we started not too long after we all split up." Rikku said. "Its really fun too. We go all over Spira. And I mean _all_ over."

"It sounds like a lot of fun."Yuna said with a laugh. Once the laughing stopped, Rikku took on a slightly more nervous tone.

"Yunie?" she asked. "Did you join just because of the sphere?"

Yuna shook her head, "Not just because of the sphere. That just gave me the last push I needed." she said with a grin.

"Good." she hugged Yuna, Yuna returned the hug, still smiling. "I'm glad you're here." she said softly. "It's just been so lonely. Paine doesn't talk and Brother . . well, he's Brother." Yuna giggled and they separated when the lift doors opened. Rikku led Yuna into the cabin, introducing her to Barkeep, then led her up to the balcony where their beds where.

"We've always had a third bed, just in case we needed one." Rikku said. Yuna listened, but her eyes were focused on Paine, who was staring out the window above, her eyes revealing that she was off somewhere else. Her silver hair and red eyes made Yuna shiver. Something about her just seemed so . . mysterious, dark.

"Yunie?" Yuna turned her attention back to her cousin.

"Sorry, I kinda drifted off for a second." Yuna said.

"This is your bed." Rikku pointed to the one in the middle. "Mine is the one on the right, and Paine has the bed on the left." Rikku said. "You can put your sphere grid in your drawer there whenever you don't need it." suddenly Rikku jumped. "Oh, I forgot something! There's a second dress sphere in the grid I gave you, try it on real quick. I think you'll like it!" Rikku bounced on her heels. Yuna nodded.

She activated the grid, and with a small glow she was dressed in a blue dress and brown boots. Paine glanced at Yuna once she was in her songstress clothes. She immediately wished she hadn't. While it was slightly less revealing than the gunner dress sphere, it was more seductive. Paine drew a silent breath. Yuna looked her way and their eyes locked. Those beautiful blue and green eyes . . .

Paine quickly averted her attention back out the window, but the image was there. What on Spira was happening to her? She squeezed her eyes hut, but the image just became more vivid. She sighed and tried to think about something else.

Yuna frowned when Paine quickly looked away. What was that about? She looked nervous. But the warrior quickly regained her stoic attitude. Rikku giggled and started twisting the upper half of her body from side-to-side.

"Ooh, don't you look sexy." she taunted. Yuna laughed.

"Oh, quit it." but they both burst out laughing. Paine raised an eyebrow and tried to drone out the irritating noise. Yuna changed back into her gunner clothes and she and Yuna started talking again. Paine sighed and went down to the bar. She ordered a glass of alcohol from Barkeep. Maybe some liquor will help to shut those two out! She downed the first glass, but nursed the second. It helped a little at first.

The liquid slowly clouded her thoughts, but then opened a pathway to a flurry of unwanted thoughts. She frowned but continued drinking anyway.

Rikku loved that her friend was back. It had been far too lonely with just one other girl on the Celsius. Especially when that girl was as antisocial as Paine. Rikku enjoyed occasionally irritating the quiet warrior. Paine was a riddle, and Rikku was desperate to solve her.

She tried everything, but nothing could get Paine to open up any more than to say, "Leave me alone," or just growl. And if Rikku ever irritated Paine too much, the warrior headed straight for the bar and let the alcohol mute her out. Of course, none of this did anything to faze the energetic thief.

Rikku once broke into Paine's dresser, which was locked, to see if the warrior ever wrote anything down about her past. Of course, she had always known that it would be a lost cause to think Paine would be the mushy, poetic type who kept a diary. The result of her little excursion was to be cuffed on the back of the head.

All Brother was good for was ordering everyone else around and then doing absolutely nothing himself. Rikku was also quite sure that the Celsius was on autopilot most of the time.

Her life was confusing. But she welcomed the confusion, because it gave her something to work out when she was all by herself. Even so, she was glad that an old friend was with them. Yuna was smart, and kind. Maybe she could get Paine to open up! That thought excited her too.

Rikku was seventeen, and in all the confusion, there was one personal riddle that she still couldn't solve: Her feelings towards Paine. Paine was a strong woman. Beautiful, and mysterious, and Rikku was strangely attracted to her in way that, for a while, she couldn't understand.

She had been working up the courage for weeks to try and tell the warrior this, but now that Yuna was here, she may never get a chance. But the next time she and Paine were alone she was going to try and talk to Paine about it. Maybe if she could at least get a few words out of Paine, and get her feelings off her chest, then that would help solve one of the riddles. Or maybe more than one.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, right

Chapter 2: "Oh, right."

The rain started.

A hint of a smile touched at the corners of Paine's mouth once the first hint of thunder rolled in. Rikku had once told her that two years ago a storm like this would have scared the _hell_ out of her. But after camping in the Thunder Plains for a short while she got over it. How anyone could ever be afraid of such a beautiful storm, Paine just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Yuna and Rikku were still talking. They had moved on to the bar around the time Paine had finished her second glass of alcohol. That was when Paine went back up to her chair on the balcony. About an hour later, the rain started. The first roll of thunder shook the cabin a little and caused Yuna and Rikku to jump.

Five minutes later the sky had darkened and the rain was pouring harder. Occasional bolts of lightning split the sky, igniting the dark with their bluish light.

Beautiful.

Ten minutes after the storm started Barkeep said he was tired and left. Five minutes after that, Paine heard Yuna say that she wanted to go to the bridge and watch the storm from there as well as catch up with Brother and Buddy a little. She left, and Paine was sure that Rikku did too. She felt like she was finally alone and closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face as the thunder rattled the cabin and the rain played its deafening symphony.

"You know, you look really pretty when you smile." she heard Rikku say quietly.

"Huh?" Paine jolted out of her calm state, a heat rose in her as she wondered why the Al Bhed had disturbed her.

"I was just saying that you . ."

"I heard." Paine said cooly. Rikku nodded and walked over to Paine's bed. She crawled onto the warrior's bed, sitting Indian Style on the sheets. Paine was about to tell her to go sit on her _own_ fucking bed when Rikku said something.

"So, what do you think of Yuna?" she asked. Paine could tell by the sound of the thief's voice that _that_ was not what she wanted to talk about.

"What do you really want." Paine asked, her voice keeping its smooth tone. The alcohol had not done much to her. Rikku nodded, seeing as how she wasn't going to get to the point by skirting around it. She sighed and mustered her courage.

"I've been having these . . feelings towards you lately." she said. Paine arched and eyebrow. She brushed a strand of hair out from in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"Feelings?" Paine asked.

"Kind of." Rikku whimpered nervously.

Paine sighed, "What _kind_ of feelings?" Rikku bit her lower lip as she thought. "Nervous, scared, hate, love . ." on the last one Rikku made a movement. It was barely a twitch, but Paine saw it.

"Oh, right." Paine sighed. "Should have figured you were."

"Huh, what?" Rikku's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Paine asked. Rikku shook her head. Oh wow, how naive could you get? Paine shook her head. This girl was young, and probably had not had any sort of encounters with what she was thinking. No wonder she didn't know what she was feeling.

"Listen. You like girls, fine by me. Just don't include me in any of your fantasies, okay?" Rikku frowned. What was she talking about?

______________________________________________________

On the bridge, Yuna was watching the storm. It was frightening. It looked almost like you could jump right into the storm from the edge of the bridge. Brother was standing beside her, staring _at_ her. Buddy was watching the lightning whenever it flashed.

Brother said something in Al Bhed. Buddy cuffed the back of his head. Brother reeled and then swung around.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"You were being a douche, stop it." Buddy stated calmly. They both slipped into Al Bhed. Yuna sighed, she felt so left out when people did this.

"Ed'c teckicdehk, dra fyo oui dymg ypuid fusah!" Buddy said.

"Ed'c teckicdehk ruf silr oui tuh'd mega fusah!" Brother countered. Buddy waited for a second, rolling the insult around in his head.

"Oui naymmo yna dannepma yd lusabylgc, ynah'd oui?"

"AAARGGH!" Brother yelled. Yuna and Buddy both jumped. Shinra just watched his computer. "Oui, crid dre vilg ib!" Buddy paused again.

"Yep, you suck."

______________________________________________________

"What do you mean, 'I like girls'!?" Rikku asked, sitting up. Paine sighed.

"You probably wouldn't know." Paine said, shaking her head. "How can I explain this in the most simple way possible?" she was starting to get irritated. "You want to fuck women. There, that plain enough for ya!?" Rikku balled her hands into fists.

"Why do you do this?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"This! I was just trying to talk to you! I was just a little confused is all. Then you go and get angry at me. Making these weird claims!"

"They aren't weird! You just have a different preference." Paine said, trying to regain her composure. The alcohol was starting to mess with her. Why did she always have to drink the strong stuff?

Rikku was fuming, but at the same time a weird desire was coming over her. She felt it rising. It was compelling her to do . . what? As she watched Paine it finally clicked. She realized what Paine had been trying to tell her. It was pretty obvious, but she had been denying it. Oh, right.

Paine leaned in closer to Rikku, "I don't know how this is not getting through to you." she said slowly. "You . . are . . a . . lesbian. Got it?" then the look in Rikku's emerald green eyes changed. Paine paused. What . . .

Rikku wasn't about to lose her chance. She reached her arm around Paine's neck and pulled her in. Their lips met. Just the mere contact ignited a flurry of emotions in Rikku. Paine's soft lips against her own. Paine pulled away, a look of shock on her face. Her normal composure gone. She struggled to find something to say.

"L . .listen . . Rikku. Oh fuck, think about this! How do you know you want me? You don't, okay? I've just been the only girl around for a while, so naturally you want me instead of someone else." Rikku shook her head and leaned in again. She nuzzled Paine and tried to kiss her, but Paine still pulled away. "Rikku . . don't make me hurt you." Rikku smiled, her green eyes were shining.

"You won't." _Fuck, _she's _right_, slipped through Paine's mind. Rikku kissed the older woman again. At first Paine tried to pull away again. Truth be told, she was scared, frightened. Rikku was young. She didn't want to take away her innocence. She wished that someone had been that considerate of her. Still, she couldn't bring herself to stop. Rikku wrapped her other arm around Paine and drew her in. Paine slid one gloved hand onto Rikku's back, the other she ran through the Al Bhed girl's golden hair. Rikku's lips parted and her tongue flicked against Paine's lips. Paine allowed Rikku to venture further, and soon they were both vigorously exploring each other's mouths.

Rikku hugged the warrior tighter, losing herself in the embrace. She moaned lightly as they kissed. She planted one of her hands on Paine's chest and slowly traced upwards. Paine realized where Rikku was going and grabbed her hand. Rikku paused. She pulled away and looked into Paine's crimson eyes. She nodded in realization of what Paine meant. _Not now_. Rikku planted her lips on Paine's neck. Paine sighed and held Rikku close. She nipped at Rikku's earlobe and then at the Al Bhed's neck. Rikku giggled and traced her tongue along Paine's jaw before kissing the warrior again.

Paine sucked Rikku's tongue then nipped the thief's bottom lip. They both knew where the limits were for now, but neither wanted the moment to end. Their embrace droned out the storm and the world. Letting them drift off into space.

On the bridge Yuna watched as the storm slowly started to end. Buddy and Brother were both back in their designated seats and had stopped talking to each other due to that fact that, Shinra explained it to Yuna since she couldn't understand Al Bhed, the argument went nowhere. Apparently Brother just kept returning to the same subject over and over again.

As the rain slowed to a stop Yuna sighed and decided to leave the bridge. She went back up to the cabin and then to the balcony. Paine and Rikku were asleep on their separate beds. Paine had exchanged her leather for a red tank-top. She couldn't tell what else due to the covers. Rikku had on her bikini top, but she had exchanged her thong for a pair of long flannel pants. Her sheets had been kicked off of her in her sleep.

A roll of thunder from the fading storm outside made Rikku flinch, but she didn't wake. She looked so sweet and young, so vulnerable in her sleep. Paine on the other hand looked pretty much the same.

Yuna quickly changed into her night clothes. Some lace panties and a white t-shirt. She pulled the covers back and laid down, sinking into the soft mattress and laying her head on the soft Chocobo down pillow. She sighed and drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________

Translations

Buddy: Its disgusting, the way you talk about women!

Brother: It's disgusting how much you don't like women!

Buddy: You really are terrible at comebacks, aren't you?

Brother: You, shut the fuck up!


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicion

Chapter 3: Suspicion

Two days later a routine had pretty much settled in. Of course, on the Celsius, routine could be shattered in an instant. This . . would be one of those days.

Normally the three sphere hunters would wake-up, say their morning greetings, then go somewhere to be alone for a minute or so, after dressing and eating of course. Rikku would go down to the engine room to look over the assorted machina.

Yuna would go down to the bridge and greet Brother, Buddy and Shinra before looking out of the clear bottom of the end of the bridge. She loved it. While she had yet to venture out and onto the deck, she was content for now to just watch the ocean or cities pass by so far beneath them.

Paine on the other hand found the bridge both boring _and_ annoying. She preferred the deck. She would sit, one leg stretched out, the other leg lifted up slightly as to let her rest her arm on her knee. She let the cool morning wind wake her up, and the stirring silence engulf her.

After an hour or more of this they would move around. Yuna and Rikku would talk. Normally Rikku would try to coax a nervous Yuna onto the deck, but Yuna was still not ready for that. Paine would be in the cabin. Either at the bar or in her chair.

Around that time today though, Paine was thinking about something completely different than her usual thoughts, which would probably drift somewhere around how she could improve her training methods. Today her thoughts kept returning to her little Al Bhed girl. All those smiles and laughs that went unnoticed by Paine now drifted through her mind.

She never really thought she would ever lo-. . she stopped herself. She didn't know if she was that far gone yet or not. Simply put, she never thought that she would ever have feelings for another girl. She still wasn't sure how far this would go.

Her thoughts ran wild as she looked back on what happened that night with Rikku. The soft feeling of her lips on Rikku's. Their tongues caressing the other's neck. She drew in a quick breath and her fists tightened as she recalled the pleasure. She had never felt so connected to another human before.

Paine just hoped that the hyper little thief would keep her trap shut while around Yuna. Paine knew about their connection, and wondered whether the High Summoner would approve of such a pairing, her cousin and the silent warrior. Two women nonetheless. She laughed quietly to herself.

Rikku was standing by the lift with Yuna. With one hand she held Yuna's arm, with the other she was motioning towards the lift.

"Come on Yunie, you've been on the deck of an airship before!" Rikku complained. Yuna shook her head.

"And that one time was enough." she stated adamantly. Rikku huffed.

"It's so neat up there, though! And it's way better than looking through the floor of the bridge." Rikku pouted. Yuna still shook her head. Just as she was about to try and win Yuna over again Brother's voice blared through the comm.

"Gullwings! Nabund du dra pnetka!"

"What did he say?" Yuna asked.

"Report to the bridge, come on!" Rikku and Yuna ran through the door and both jumped off the stairway railing. Paine joined them a minute later.

"What's the scoop?" Paine asked.

"Well now that Dr. P. is here, let us begin!" Brother said. He started pacing in front of the trio. "You are about to go on your first mission as a group. This is important, you must learn to work together to . ."

"Where's the sphere?" Paine asked.

"E's hud vehecrat oad!" Brother growled.

"Femm oui lid du dra lryca?" Rikku complained.

"The sphere is in the forests of Kilika! Happy now!?" Brother yelled. Rikku nodded, a triumphant grin on her face.

"The sphere just registered not a moment ago as we were beginning our pass over Kilika." Buddy explained. "Well drop you off once we lower close enough to the docks. We guess you can make your way from there. The sphere appears to be to the west. You won't have to go too far into the forest. Not as far as the temple, anyway."

"Fiends?" Yuna asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Buddy asked with a tilt of his head. Yuna shook her head and smiled.

"Ur, dryd csema." Brother wept. Buddy stamped once on his foot. Brother half yelled then tried to cover it by speaking.

"Aaaaanyway." he groaned. "We'll be there in just a minute." he turned to Buddy, "E'mm gemm oui eh ouin cmaab!" he whispered.

"Oui fecr." with that, Buddy returned to his seat. Brother followed suit. Rikku and Yuna high-fived. Rikku turned to Paine, the warrior simply walked away. A slightly hurt look worked its way onto Rikku's face. A moment later she was back to her usual self.

The Celsius flew in close enough to allow the trio to unload onto the docks. Once the Celsius had lifted far enough away, they started off. People who were going about their business would stop and stare as the High Summoner walked by.

They all looked on with awe as she passed. She waved to a few people as they passed. Children ran up to her and waved, then ran off, being too shy to be that close to her. She laughed and smiled, enjoying the attention.

"Kind of stuck up, isn't she?" Paine whispered to Rikku.

"No, they're happy to see her. She's just being happy back." Paine rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help admiring the Al Bhed's optimistic outlook. A little later they were at the gate that lead into the forests of Kilika. They walked through without a problem.

The jungle was instantly more humid than the cool sea air of Kilika. The three sphere hunters headed in the direction that Buddy had told them. They encountered a few fiends, but nothing serious. After twenty minutes of walking they stopped to rest.

"There's nothing here!" Rikku whined.

"There has to be." Yuna said. "Buddy said there was."

"Good thing you didn't say that Brother said it." Paine observed. Rikku giggled. Yuna stood and started walking off into the trees.

"Yunie?" Rikku stood and called after her cousin. "Don't go too . ." a scream cut her off. Rikku and Paine rushed towards the place the scream had come from.

"Stop!" they heard Yuna yell. Paine and Rikku halted just in time. Right in front of them was a hole. It was square in shape and had a stone border. "There's a tunnel down here." Yuna said, grinning excitedly. She moved to let Rikku and Paine join her.

There was a long stone tunnel ahead of them. Patches of rock had given way to the dirt beyond. A few roots had managed to grow through the cracks in the stone. They walked in silence for some time. At last they came to an old stone door. Paine kicked it once, smashing the door from its old, rusted hinges.

They walked inside. A single beam of light lit the room. It was shining down from a relatively large crack in the ground above. In the dark beyond the beam of light was a stone pedestal, a glowing sphere rested in its center.

Yuna started towards it but Paine stopped her, "Watch yourself." she said. The warrior had drawn her sword. Rikku had out her daggers. Yuna nodded and un-holstered her guns. They moved cautiously forward.

A large shape dropped with a crash from the ceiling to their left. It was huge. A large Boris fiend. Basically a giant crab with an attitude problem. Yuna tried her pistols. The bullets managed to sting the fiend, but that only made it angrier. Paine rushed it, faked to the left, then swung to the right. Her broadsword met resistance but slid through the tough outer layer. The fiend shrieked and swung and large claw at her. Paine ducked and swung around, severing a leg. She danced back.

"Hit it where it's exposed!" Paine ordered. Yuna nodded and emptied her first two clips into the long gash in the fiend's natural armor. It howled with pain and lashed out. What it hit, was Rikku. With a gasp she was flung into the stone wall as a giant claw connected with her mid-section.

"Rikku!" Paine shouted. Yuna reloaded and let loose into the fiend again. It seemed to be weakening, it was beginning to slouch somewhat. In a moment of fury, Paine leapt onto a claw as it swung by her. She jumped onto the fiend's large head and plunged her sword into the monster, all the way to the hilt. It screamed and shook its head violently. Paine steadied herself, and whenever it's went back to its natural position, she would take the sword out and plunge it into an untouched part of the beast's head. Yuna continued to fire into the monster's wound.

Finally, with a shudder, the fiend collapsed. Paine jumped down and dropped her sword. "Get the sphere." she said. Yuna quickly reloaded then went to the sphere. When she turned around she saw Paine giving Rikku a potion. After Rikku downed it, Paine helped her stand up. Rikku momentarily wrapped her arms around Paine, and not only for support. For a moment Paine returned the embrace, then Paine and Rikku made eye contact.

What Yuna saw in their eyes was not friendship, but something deeper. Yuna turned back around and pretended to be interested in the sphere. "Is Rikku alright?" she asked, playing oblivious. This jolted Paine and Rikku.

"Uh, yeah, she's okay." Paine stuttered.

"I'll be fine, Yunie." Rikku said cheerfully. Stealing the moment, Rikku quickly planted a kiss on Paine's neck. Paine kissed Rikku's forehead then the two walked back over to the door, Yuna joined them. They pretended that Paine really was helping Rikku. In actuality she was, but they both enjoyed the momentary contact. It had been a few nights since they last had any.

Once back on the Celsius they gave Shinra the sphere to study. Paine helped Rikku into her bed, then went down to the bar for a drink. It was nearly seven.

"That took forever." Yuna said as she sipped at a glass of water. Paine nodded an agreement and opted for a glass of liquor. "You know, you're a really good sword fighter. I haven't seen much talent like that."

"Thanks." Paine muttered disinterestedly.

"Your welcome." Yuna said, just as softly. Her mind was still reeling. Here was Paine who, to her at least, was as cold and hard as ice. Yet, back in the cave, she had almost been smiling at Rikku. Hugging her cousin. And that look. Right now Paine's red eyes reflected her more steely side, but back in the cave they had revealed something deeper towards her cousin.

Rikku . . Paine . . was she sure? Or was she just being paranoid. Maybe she had only imagined it. She hoped she had. Paine just didn't seem like the kind of person to stick with one lover. She was almost positive that she had seen something between the two sphere hunters. If that was true, then she didn't want her cousin getting hurt. She decided to shut up for the present, just in case she had been imagining things. But she would keep her eyes open.

That night, close to around midnight, Paine woke up. She rolled over in her bed. Rikku was awake, staring silently at the ceiling. She heard Paine stir and titled her head towards Paine.

"I saw what you did back there, in the cave. After that fiend hit me. The way you reacted, it told me that you really cared about me." she whispered. Paine swallowed hard and nodded.

"I was just doing what I was supposed to." Paine said. "You're a part of my team and you were injured."

"No, it was something more than that, I could tell. Anyway, I'll be alright, I'm a tough girl." Rikku said.

"More like a set of twigs." Paine said quietly. She and Rikku both smiled at this.

"Paine, would you come over here for a second?" Rikku asked. Confused, Paine slid out from under the sheets and soundlessly walked around Yuna's bed and over to the thief's bed. Rikku moved over and pulled the sheets back. Paine gaped for a moment, then looked over her shoulder at Yuna.

"Don't worry about her, she sleeps like a rock." Rikku giggled. Paine slowly slid in between the sheets and Rikku cuddled up next to the warrior, nuzzling her affectionately. Paine smiled and leaned in to kiss the young Al Bhed, but Rikku backed away playfully. She giggled then initiated the kiss.

That soft, meaningful touch they had both longed for stirred desire in both their hearts. Paine's right hand moved lower under the sheets and gripped Rikku's bare leg.

"I chose something a little more . . revealing." Rikku whispered into Paine's ear. Paine smiled and slowly caressed her lover's leg. Paine looked deep into the thief's emerald eyes. Their sparkle and innocence filled Paine with a hot desire. Paine slid one arm under Rikku and carefully lifted her. Rikku winced, and Paine let up on the pressure. Slowly, Paine slid underneath Rikku's slender body.

She could feel the blonde's breath on her lips as they kissed. Slowly they fell into the embrace, and Paine was more than happy to let Rikku take the reins.

The Al Bhed moved down and let her lips caress her warrior's neck. Paine sighed and nipped at Rikku's neck. She had never realized it, until earlier, just how much the thief's golden skin excited her. While she was rather pale, Rikku had a color of skin that made her seem even more exotic than usual. Probably one of the advantages of having lived in a desert, and then wearing mostly a bikini.

Their legs slowly intertwined and they grew more passionate as they explored. Rikku slid one of her legs in between Paine's. With a wicked smile she slowly slid her leg up and down, tight against Paine's slit. Paine sucked air in through her teeth and moaned lightly. Rikku giggled and ran a hand through Paine's silver hair.

"See, I can make you feel good." she breathed.

"Never doubted that you could, little one." Paine breathed lovingly. She pressed her lips tight against Rikku's, letting her tongue slide out and into Rikku's mouth. Her breathing grew even more ragged in the dark as Rikku slid her leg up and down, slowly pleasuring the one she loved.

_____________________________________________________

Translations

Brother: Report to the bridge!

Brother: I'm not finished yet!

Rikku: Will you cut to the chase?

Brother: Oh, that smile.

Brother: I'll kill you in your sleep!

Buddy: You wish.


	4. Chapter 4: Down Time

Chapter 4: Down Time

"You are all retarded! How _DARE_ you ask for a break! We have only found one sphere since getting our ho- . . I mean new member." Brother yelled from the driver's seat of the Celsius. He was standing on the seat, facing the somewhat irritated trio.

"It was just one sphere. Its not even worth anything." Paine said, still tired.

"That is exactly the point!" Brother argued. "We need to find more! NOW!"

"You're being irrational." Paine yawned.

"Besides, I have an owie." Rikku whined. Apparently her chest, while perfectly mended, had still not recovered from the sheer force of the blow the Boris dealt her.

"Stop talking like that! You're seventeen! Act your age, damn it!" Brother yelled.

"Look who's talking." Paine sneered.

"Never say that." Yuna put an arm around Rikku. "It's who she is. Besides, she's more fun this way."

"By the way," Rikku said, "why is your chest puffed out?"

"Because, it makes me appear more _godlike_ than I already am!" Brother said.

"Oh shit." Paine rolled her eyes.

"Come one, Brother. We really could use a day to just have some fun. It would help Rikku get better, please?" Yuna asked in her sweetest voice. To Rikku's delight, Brother almost fell off his chair.

"Well . . uh . . s . . sure okay. We will go to Kilika at once!"

"_**NO!**_" the three Gullwings cried in unison. This time Brother really did fall. Only when he flinched and lost his footing, he fell straight down, the seat directly between his legs. Yuna grimaced, Rikku dropped to the floor howling with laughter, and Paine nodded in approval.

Brother climbed slowly off the driver's seat. "I . . am the captain . . I have already agreed to a break . . you say nothing about the location."

"How about Luca?" Buddy suggested.

"Why the hell would we go there?" Brother groaned.

"Because we need supplies. We are starting to run low on fuel."

"Food." Rikku said as her stomach growled.

"Liquor." Paine said. Brother eyed her maliciously.

"You need to stop drinking." he said.

"Since when do you order me around?" Paine threatened.

Brother shook his head, "Fine, fine, we will go to _Luca_!" he spat. "The Blitz Ball season has started. Maybe there will be a good game today in the stadium."

He turned towards the driver's seat, then paused.

"Buddy? Femm oui cad dra creb uh yidubemud?"

Yuna looked to Rikku who merely shook her head.

"Sure, why?"

"Palyica E ys ypuid du lummybca_._" with that, he did. Yuna flinched when he hit the metal floor.

"What a loser." Rikku shook her head.

"Hey, you're not a guy." Buddy said. "It hurts." he knelt down by Brother. "E tuh'd ghuf fro E zicd tavahtad oui, pid oui ufa sa."

"C . . Csuga so buma_._" Brother managed. Buddy shook his head and patted Brother on the shoulder before returning to his seat.

"That's . . disgusting." Rikku said quietly.

______________________________________________________

Luca, the most populated city on Spira. Home of the Blitz Ball stadium. The friendly faces, interesting shops, and many different ways to lose yourself in the crowds were always exhilarating. Especially to a young thief with just a tad bit too much experience for her own good.

More than once Paine and Yuna had to stop Rikku from taking the gil out of some poor passerby's pocket. Of course, they rarely caught her. Paine surmised that Rikku would be counting a pretty penny by the time they returned to the airship.

Balloons, games, streamers, and banners all notified the return of Spira's favorite pastime. "Signed" Blitzballs and other commemorative trinkets were being sold by the dozens to tourists and fans from all over the world.

Originally, Blitz Ball had just been a way of getting people's minds off of Sin. But now, it was just a way of relaxing and having fun without the lingering thought of Sin at the back of everyone's minds.

Rikku was a nuisance, something which surprised nobody. She was in every new shop and some of the old ones. Every time they went to a new shop Yuna would find something of interest too. Paine would merely sigh and walk around, searching for anything of remote interest.

At one point, though, they actually managed to _lose_ the young blonde. This scared the living Sin out of both of them, neither of whom had any idea whatsoever about what the mischievous little thief would do.

They found her thirty minutes later. She was heading back to where they had all been last. She was also carrying an unmarked bag. Yuna was glad that they had found her. Paine was pissed. Once they had reached yet _another_ interesting store, Paine dragged Rikku out of earshot of Yuna and any other customers.

To Rikku's shock, Paine whispered furiously at her in Al Bhed!

"Fryd dra vilg fana oui drehgehk!?" Paine hissed.

"Cunno, E kud y meddma cetadnylgat yht ryt yh etay_._ I didn't think that you or Yunie would miss me."

"Really? You think we're too blind to miss the most hyperactive person in Spira?"

"Well, no . . also, when did you learn to speak Al Bhed?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet, little one. So, if anyone asks, I don't speak your language."

"Gyo. Pid tuh'd lymm sa meddma!"

"Its sign of endearment, Rikku_._" Paine sighed. "Now what's in the bag?_"_

"Nothing_._" Rikku chirped.

"Right." Paine drawled, nodding unconvincedly. "Now keep your ass were it belongs."

"Ed uhmo pamuhkc du oui_._" Rikku said before dancing away.

"How did that fit into the conversation?" Paine wondered aloud. Yuna went up to the store's clerk with something and was

followed shortly after by the happy little thief.

"Ye gods!" Paine sighed and joined the other two as they left the store. Yuna was carrying a number of bags from a variety of stores. Rikku had fewer bags, but unfortunately she only bought the more expensive shit.

Rikku scanned the rows of shops, searching for her next target. Paine spotted a café and suggested they go get something to eat instead. Yuna agreed wholeheartedly. They began the tedious job of weaving through the crowd and dodging around vendor carts and mascots. She felt something push against her and she glanced down without moving her head.

A passerby had shoved into Rikku, pushing her against Paine. Rikku cursed in Al Bhed and looked at something in her hand.

"Are you counting your gil, or someone else's?" Paine asked monotonously.

"Um, yours actually." She looked Paine in the eyes and a wide grin stretched across her face as Paine made a quick account of her gil. One-thousand was missing. She glared at the young thief and snarled.

"Now I'm really gonna hurt you."

"Eeep!" Rikku ducked behind Yuna. Yuna looked quizzically at Paine for a moment. It was a little unnerving to Paine. Yuna's two toned eyes scrutinizing her.

"Keep it." Paine shrugged.

"Yes, score!" Rikku struck at the sky with her fist. Paine's eyes narrowed.

"Alright then, I'll just hurt you later."

"Poopie." Rikku pouted.

The café was not too large. It was cooler inside and had plenty of empty booths. They seated themselves, Rikku sitting beside Yuna and Paine having a whole seat to herself. A waitress approached them and asked what they wanted.

"I'll just have some tea, please." Yuna said.

"Coffee and a bagel." Paine said. "I don't really care what kind."

"And for you?" the waitress turned to Rikku.

"Coffee only!" Rikku said cheerily. The waitress walked away.

"Coffee?" Paine asked, eyeing the Al Bhed. "Oh shit." she muttered. She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down.

"Paine?" Yuna furrowed her brow.

"Just tell me when the waitress brings our stuff." Paine answered, her voice low.

"Kay, I guess." Rikku said.

"You guess?" Yuna asked, lips broadening into one of her smiles.

"She does that a lot." Paine growled. She lifted her head and opened an eye, "And I mean a _lot_." she laid her head back down.

Yuna arched an eyebrow. Rikku mouthed that Paine was lying. The thief suddenly flinched and glared at the warrior.

"Meanie." she said.

"Told you I'd hurt you." Paine replied, head face still buried in her arms.

"Still, you could've given me some kind of warning." the Al Bhed pouted.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"It's just polite."

Paine lifted her head, "You're lecturing me on being polite? When we get back to the airship I want you to tell me just how much gil you _collected_."

"That's different."

"Not really."

"Couldn't you at least not have kicked me so hard!" Rikku whined.

"I barely touched you. Hey!" Paine jerked. She pursed her lips and stared intently at the Al Bhed. "Kicking me? Big mistake you little . ."

"Oh look, our drinks." Yuna cut in, desperate to end the bickering.

"And Paine's donut." Rikku muttered, still irritated.

"It's a bagel."

"Never heard of it." Rikku chirped. Paine sighed and rubbed her forehead. The waitress sat their orders down in front of them and left. Yuna took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes, a content smile on her face.

Paine took a bite of her bagel and then sipped her coffee. Rikku examined her drink for a moment before bringing to her lips and taking a mouthful of the drink.

"Mmmph!" her eyes shot open. She forced herself to swallow and started gasping.

Paine shook her head, "You just never learn."

Yuna stared wide-eyed at her cousin, "Holy . . why did you do that?"

"It tastes better hot, but that coffee tasted like . . hey what're you doin?" Paine slid Rikku's mug across the table. She looked into it and a quick laugh escaped her lips.

"There's nothing in it. No creamer no sugar. No wonder you thought it tasted like shit!" Rikku bit her lip and stared at the mug that Paine slid back to her. Yuna's eyes darted back and forth between the two sphere-hunters.

A smile tugged at the edges of Paine's mouth, "You know," her eyes locked with Rikku's, "you're such an airhead."

"Airhead!" Rikku whined. "Big meanie." she poured some sugar into her mug and took a cautious sip.

"How you two survived this long without decapitating the other, I'll never know." Yuna mumbled.

______________________________________________________

Translations

Brother: Will you put the ship on autopilot?

Brother: Because I am about to collapse.

Buddy: I don't know why I just defended you, but you owe me.

Brother: S . . Smoke my pole.

Paine: What the fuck were you thinking!?

Rikku: Sorry, I got a little sidetracked and had an idea.

Rikku: Kay. But don't call me little!

Rikku: It only belongs to you.


	5. Chapter 5: Careless Whispers

Chapter 5: Careless Whispers

They walked back to the airship without saying much. Every so often Rikku would point out something interesting in the crowd. Yuna would try and spark a conversation with Rikku, but it never lasted long, she even once tried to get Paine to talk. Her reward was a withering stare that instantly made her wish she hadn't.

Upon reaching the Celsius Yuna quickly boarded. Rikku stopped at the entrance ramp. She turn around and looked Paine in the eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I guess it's partially my fault that you're kinda grumpy today." Rikku said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, if I had just shut up and actually gone to sleep instead of bothering you . . ."

Paine furrowed her brow, she placed a hand on Rikku's shoulder. "Hey, it's not you fault. I'm just a little tired is all." Rikku leaned forward, resting her head on Paine's chest. The warrior struggled for something to say. "Listen, I don't regret last night, okay." Rikku picked her head up and gazed into Paine's crimson eyes.

"Neither do I." the thief smiled. She wrapped her arms around Paine and squeezed. Paine cleared her throat and Rikku let go. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Paine said. Rikku picked up her bags and started up the ramp, halfway she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Two-thousand." she giggled then raced into the airship. Paine halted and stared at the ramp where the thief had just been.

"Damn." she said, imagining all the pissed people. She remembered that half of that was hers. With a sigh she followed her two teammates into the airship.

______________________________________________________

Paine reached the cabin and walked to the stairs. The High Summoner was walking down and stopped short of ramming into the warrior. Paine arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I want to get to the sphere theater." she said.

"By yourself?" Paine asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Yuna rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in an hour!" she ran to the lift and was gone. Paine shook her head and walked slowly up the stairs. When she reached the top she noticed something that didn't exactly sit well with her.

Rikku was sitting cross legged in her chair, a huge grin on her face. Paine sighed and reluctantly walked to her own bed and laid down. She felt a shift in weight on the bed and opened an eye.

"Oh no. You can go to your own bed." Paine said, rolling onto her side, her back to Rikku. The Al Bhed looked slightly hurt but still slid off the chair and onto Paine's bed. She turned Paine onto her back and smiled.

"Hiya!"

"Do you really want to get hurt?" Paine asked. Rikku bit her lip, feigning concentration.

"No, not especially." she purred, cuddling up next to the warrior and running her fingers through Paine's hair.

"Rikku." Paine sighed and looked into Rikku's emerald eyes. "Meddma dreav." Paine reached up and placed her left hand on Rikku's cheek. Rikku placed a hand quickly over Paine's gloved one. She let go of Paine's hand and wrapped an arm around the warrior. She nuzzled into Paine's neck and lay there for a minute.

"Watcha thinkin?" Rikku asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Paine grumbled. A moment later and Paine was asleep. Rikku watched the warrior sleep. She kissed Paine's neck before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

______________________________________________________

Rikku woke up at the sound of the lift door opening. She knew it was Yuna coming back from the sphere theater. Rikku jumped up and saw Paine's chair, an idea clicked.

When Yuna reached the top step she saw Paine asleep and Rikku sitting in Paine's chair, staring intently out the window. Rikku's gaze fell to Yuna, her face remaining expressionless.

"Rikku?" Yuna whispered, a little unnerved.

"Yes?" Rikku asked, her face just as blank.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Yuna, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I don't know, what are you doing?"

A wide grin appeared on the thief's face, "I'm acting like Paine." she whispered.

"Well, for a little bit you had the emotionless look exactly right." the High Summoner said with a laugh. Rikku bit her lip and then busted out laughing. Paine jumped up, eyes wide.

"Rikku?" she looked around wildly. She caught sight of Yuna, then looked behind her at the blonde who had inadvertently fallen to the floor in her fit of laughter.

Rikku looked up and saw Paine glaring. She jumped up and bolted to the stairs. She waved to Paine then ran down.

"She's like a fucking chocobo!" Paine said wearily. "Same color," she paused, "and just about the same level of intelligence."

"Hey!" Rikku called out from the bar, sounding hurt.

Yuna tilted her head, "She's hyper." Yuna said. "But she's not stupid."

"Thanks, Yunie!" Rikku called.

"A little flaky maybe, buuut." she drawled.

"Wha . . ! How could you betray me like that!?" a boot flew onto the balcony and bounced of Yuna's bed." Rikku ran up the stairs, eyes searching the floor.

"Looking for this?" Yuna asked, pointing to the girl's footwear. Rikku blushed and stepped into the boot then ran back down the stairs.

Paine blinked, "Damn, I swear I blinked and she was here, then I blinked again and she was gone."

"Like lightning." Rikku said. Paine grimaced.

"Have a good time?" Paine asked Yuna.

The High Summoner nodded, "I'm only gonna be here for a little bit. There's something I need to do in the city and I probably won't be back until tomorrow."

"Hmm, that's too bad."

"Not really." Yuna sighed.

"I need a drink." Paine stood up and walked down to the bar. Barkeep was gone so she served herself. Rikku was looking at a small pamphlet at the end of the bar. Paine walked around the Al Bhed to see what it was for. Rikku shut it and held it tight against her chest so that Paine couldn't see it.

"Nuh-uh! No peeking!" she said, her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh no, what the hell are you up to?" Paine sighed.

"None of your beeswax!" Rikku declared.

"Beeswax?" Paine raised her eyebrows. "Haven't heard that one in a while." she sipped her drink. Rikku twisted in her seat so that her back was to Paine. Her head tilted down, apparently she was looking over the pamphlet again.

Rikku's head shot up. She looked up at the balcony, trying to see if Yuna was watching. She twisted back to face Paine, the pamphlet now behind her back.

"I wanna ask you something." she whispered, eyes shifting to watch the balcony.

"Shoot."

Rikku scratched the back of her head with her free hand, "I wanted to know if you would, maybe, want to go somewhere with me . . tonight."

Paine rolled her eyes, "Where?"

"Uh, it's a new place. Not many people know about it yet."

"Rikku, I'm not going to any clubs, especially not any empty ones."

"Aha! That's just it! It's not a club!" she said excitedly.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to pick a place where you'd feel a little more, ya know, comfortable. It's kinda like a restaurant, it's a nice place. No one there to bug you or anything." Rikku decided to try the puppy dog look. Paine swallowed and stared into Rikku's eyes.

She rolled the idea around in her head. Her and Rikku on a . . was it a date? She wasn't sure. Rikku had said that it wasn't a club, but a nice place, so would she even have anything to wear?

_Seriously? Any number of things could go wrong with this! And that damned Summoner is probably getting a little suspicious. Did you see the way looked at you today in the city? _She tried to convince herself to say no, but then she looked down at Rikku.

The Al Bhed looked so innocent. She was looking up at Paine, eyes twinkling, a small smile. _Gah! You don't want to hurt her, do you? What would put you in the position to hurt her more? Saying yes, or saying no? _In the end, Paine gave in.

"Fine." she breathed. Rikku jumped out of her chair and began bouncing excitedly. "What time, and how are we even gonna get out of here without anyone being suspicious?" Paine whispered. Rikku thought for a second.

"I know! You see, Yuna won't be a problem at all! She said she's gonna leave in a little while. Buddy and Brother will probably get so drunk at the game that they'll just drop into bed the minute they come back!" Rikku said.

"Alright. Any ideas on how we should dress?"

"Well, it's a little fancy, so a nice dress maybe." Rikku said.

"I see." Paine hugged her arms to her chest. "You're paying."

"Huh . . wha? How's that fair?"

"You stole two thousand gil, and half of that is mine! So, you'll pay."

Rikku pouted, "Fine." her eyes brightened. "I can't wait to see you in a dress!" she poked Paine in the chest and ran out of the room. Paine tilted her head. _What the hell have you just gotten yourself into?_

______________________________________________________

Yuna left two hours after Paine agreed to go with Rikku on the . . date? She left with a duffel bag and said she'd be back sometime the next day. Close to five PM Buddy and Brother came back to the airship. Just as Rikku predicted, they were drunk to the eyes.

It was close to six when Rikku said that they should start getting ready, that they needed to leave at around seven. Paine grudgingly slipped into a long, thin black dress. Rikku ran up to the balcony a little after Paine was finished. The thief was still in her normal clothes. When she saw Paine she slid to a halt. Her mouth hung open as she looked the warrior over.

"What?" Paine asked, nervous.

"I don't think that we're gonna have any problem getting in." Rikku said, a broad grin on her face.

"And why's that?" Paine asked.

"Because you look damn scary!" she dropped to the floor laughing. Paine looked shocked.

"Scary?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. That dress make your eyes stand out, you look like a vampire!"

"Ha ha."

Rikku stood up and walked over to Paine, "But seriously, you look hot." she purred. She ran her hands along the taller woman's waist, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Paine flinched and stepped back. Rikku was right though. The dress hugged her, made her look even more beautiful. And it _did_ make her eyes stand out.

"Wait till you see mine." Rikku said. She picked up the white, unmarked bag and left to put on whatever dress she had bought. Paine sighed and sat down on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair. She was going to have to be careful. She was positive about her self control, but she wasn't so sure about the Al Bhed.

She heard Rikku return a few minutes later. Like Paine, her hair was kept the same, but her dress . . Paine's breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot wide open.

Rikku's dress was gold like her hair. It had no back, and had an opening which showed the blonde's belly button. Paine sucked in air and approached her friend. Rikku picked up a purse and made sure she had enough money.

"So, you ready?" she asked. She smiled, revealing perfect, white teeth. Paine nodded, still slightly in shock. Rikku giggled. "Hellooo!" she drawled. "Can Paine come out and play?" she giggled playfully.

Paine shook herself out of her stupor, "I'm fine, let's get going." she said. Rikku grinned playfully and poked Paine in the chest and then in the shoulder.

"Whatever you say." they left the airship. Luckily there were few people anywhere, so they had no trouble walking. Rikku had said the place wasn't too far away, and she had been right. It only took them about ten minutes to reach the restaurant.

Paine was surprised. Rikku hadn't been lying when she said that it was a nice place. The outside looked clean and new, and the inside was even better. The walls were all painted white, and six ornately carved pillars formed a circle around the middle of the restaurant. The floor was all carpet, and the windows were stained glass.

To Paine, the windows seemed a little cheesy for something in Luca. She thought that they would fit better in Bevelle. They were seated by a window and they ordered quickly. Rikku ordered them a bottle of wine, which surprised Paine. Paine ordered a fish that someone had told her was delicious when cooked right, which she figured would be done here. Rikku ordered a kind of pasta.

While waiting for the food they listened to a small group of violinists playing in the corner of the restaurant. Rikku closed her eyes and swayed slightly to the music. Paine stared at the window. She couldn't see through it, especially since it was dark outside. She examined the colors and the patterns.

"It's pretty." Rikku said quietly. Paine turned to her.

"What is?"

"The music."

Paine listened closely for a moment, then nodded, "Very."

"So, what do you think so far?"

"I think it's nice. I'm surprised you picked this place." Paine said.

"Why?" Rikku asked.

Paine shrugged, "It just doesn't seem like you."

"And that doesn't seem like you." Rikku said.

"What doesn't?"

"You're smiling." Rikku said. "That's kinda why I picked this place. I knew you'd like it, and I want you to be happy." she said softly. Paine reached across the table on put her hand on top of Rikku's.

"Oh, our food's here." Paine said, withdrawing her hand. Rikku looked disappointed that Paine had moved her hand, but immediately looked better when she saw her food. They both tucked in. Paine had been right about this place, they certainly could cook. The two finished quickly and sipped at their wine.

Paine stared at the window again, but Rikku looked out at a small group of people in the middle of the ring of pillars. They were dancing to the music. She sighed and looked at Paine, longing in her eyes, but the warrior took no notice.

After a few more minutes they left. Rikku paid as she had promised and they were able to get back to the Celsius rather quickly. The air outside had cooled drastically and they were both glad to get out of it.

Unfortunately it was still cold in the airship.

"Damn it, Brother." Rikku sighed. "Can't keep anything in this ship running!" They went up to the balcony and Paine changed into her pajamas before brushing her teeth. Rikku made use of the bathroom after her. Paine sat down on the edge of her bed and slowly laid down.

Rikku walked into the room, now in her pajamas, and sat down on the side of Paine's bed. Paine opened her eyes and watched the Al Bhed. Rikku sat still, watching the floor.

"Problem?" Paine asked. Rikku shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking. I saw those people in the restaurant dancing."

_Uh-oh,_ Paine thought.

"I started thinking, I just wanted to dance with you." Rikku said.

"Why?" Paine shrugged.

"Because . . I've just never done that kind of thing with anyone before."

"So?"

"At least, not with anyone I cared about." Rikku whispered. Paine looked into the smaller girl's downcast eyes for a second. She sat up and put a hand on Rikku's shoulder. Rikku looked up and their eyes locked.

"Come on." Paine sighed, sliding off the bed. She took Rikku's hand in hers and led her away from the bed. She wrapped and arm around the thief's waist and took the girl's hand in hers. Rikku placed her free hand on Paine's shoulder and they danced.

It was slow, and both of them imagined the violins playing in their heads. They swayed back and forth on the balcony, Paine watched the younger girl's face as they danced. Rikku had her eyes shut, and a soft smile on her face. Slowly, Rikku rested her head on Paine's shoulder. They danced slower and slower.

Rikku looked up into Paine's eyes and they stopped altogether. Paine saw something in the girl's eyes, a sparkle. The warrior couldn't help herself. She leaned down and her lips met Rikku's. They stood where they were, arms around each other as if still waiting to dance.

Rikku no longer heard just violins, instead she heard a symphony. She opened her mouth and Paine did the same. Slowly their arms wrapped around each other. Rikku slid one hand to Paine's chest and cupped one of the warrior's breasts. Paine flinched, and for a horrible second Rikku thought Paine would pull away.

Instead, Paine continued to kiss Rikku. The Al Bhed reached up and slowly unbuttoned Paine's blood-red shirt. The warrior felt excitement burn through her like a wildfire and slid her hands under Rikku's shirt, her finger's caressing the bare skin of her lover's back. Her finger trailed the blonde's spine and then moved to Rikku's sides.

Rikku unfastened the last button and slid the shirt down. Paine let Rikku slide her arms out of her shirt. Rikku looked down at Paine's exposed chest and smiled. The thief placed a hand on Paine's stomach and pushed her down onto her bed. She slid on beside her and traced her tongue along one of Paine's breasts. She lowered her head and took the bud in her mouth.

Paine moaned and ran her finger's through the girl's hair. With her other hand Rikku kneaded Paine's other breast. The warrior sighed and lifted Rikku's head. She tugged softly at the material of Rikku's shirt. The younger girl grinned and nodded. She sat up and slid her t-shirt off, exposing the perfectly tanned body beneath. Paine trailed a finger around one of the thief's breasts.

Rikku slid a hand under Paine's head and raised her to a sitting position. Paine lowered her mouth onto one of Rikku's breasts and did as Rikku had done, enjoying the reaction from her lover. Rikku's fingers dug into the warrior's back.

She smiled and slowly laid down, forcing Paine to do the same. Rikku shifted to let her lover on top. Paine ran her tongue between Rikku's breasts and then kneaded both of them. Paine moved up and kissed Rikku. The Al Bhed took the chance and slid a hand down the front of Paine's pants. Paine flinched and moaned as Rikku slid her fingers inside of her.

The warrior kissed the thief's neck, her tongue tracing the girl's collar bone. Rikku pushed a second finger inside Paine and curled them. Paine cried out softly and started moving her body up and down on Rikku's fingers. Rikku removed her hand and sat up.

As quickly as she could she slid Paine's pants and panties off. She removed hers as well. She laid back down and resumed what she had been doing. Her fingers went back inside Paine, and to her pleasant surprise, Paine slid her finger's into Rikku. With her free hand Rikku cupped one of Paine's breasts while Paine used hers to pull Rikku closer.

The two kissed, moaning into each other's mouths. Finally they both cried out as they came together. They lay there for a few minutes, both breathing deep and slick with sweat. They curled up facing each other in the dark.

Rikku reached out and traced a shaky hand across Paine's face.

"W . . well? H . . how w . . was that?" Rikku breathed, her voice shaky. Paine slid a hand onto Rikku's waist and hugged her closer.

"That was a . . amazing." she said, her voice just as shaky. They both smiled and kissed silently for a minute or two. Rikku was the one who broke the kiss. She looked at Paine, genuine fear on her face. "What is it?" Paine asked, worried.

"Do . . do you want me to l . ." she swallowed hard, "to leave?" she rested her hand and Paine's cheek. Paine shook her head softly.

"Please don't." Paine sighed softly. "I like this how it is." she said. A tear fell from Rikku's eye and rolled slowly down her cheek.

"E muja oui, Paine." Rikku whispered, crying ever so softly. Paine stared at her, her eyes wide. She nodded and a broad smile formed on her face.

"E muja oui, Rikku." the warrior whispered just as softly. They slid under the sheets, their bodies intertwined, providing a reassuring warmth for them both. Rikku kissed Paine one last time before they both drifted silently off to sleep.

______________________________________________________

Translations

Paine: Little thief.

Rikku: I love you, Paine.

Paine: I love you, Rikku.

______________________________________________________

_Well, for now there is not much of an actual plot, but don't worry, I know just about everything that is going to happen. The plot will really take hold in the next few chapters, especially come chapter 10. I'm going to take a momentary hiatus to get some of my thoughts clear on the next few chapters. Thank-you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. _(_I am also posting Ch. 7 of Stigma today as well._)


	6. Chapter 6: Paranoid or Delusional?

_Sigh, it's been so long since I last updated this . . . I'm seriously not sure how long it will take me after this chapter to update again . . You know, it's interesting, it wasn't until the story stopped being updated that it started to get more popular. And by looking at statistics, this is my most popular story. Strange, I always thought it'd be __Stigma __, . Ah well._

_Without further ado, please enjoy -_

______________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Paranoid or Delusional?(A.K.A.: The Morning After)

Yuna found the airship still parked at the docks in Luca. The entrance ramp was down, but the doors to the entrance lift were locked. She nearly panicked when she couldn't find her key card. When she managed to locate it she let out a breath and unlocked the doors.

They slid open quietly, allowing her access to the ship. Once inside she locked the doors and stepped into the lift. The only sound was the soft hum of the lift as it rose.

When the doors opened to the cabin the first thing she noticed was how cold it was.

_Great Spira! It's like Gagazet in here!_ She shivered and put down her bag to rub her arms. Her legs were cold too, but she only had two arms. That and she didn't want to look like an idiot, rubbing her legs. She heard a thump from the balcony and looked up.

A tuft of blonde poked out from the bottom of the railing, two green eyes peered out at her.

"Rikku?" the blonde quickly retreated back and left Yuna staring at the balcony. "Uh-huh."

"Yunie?" a voice squeaked. Yuna was leaning down to pick up her bag when she heard the voice.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought it might've been someone else." the voice said again.

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Rikku, why are you hiding? Better yet, why is it so cold in here?"

"Because Brother can't keep his fucking ship working." this time it was Paine who spoke.

"Why are you two hiding from me?!" She waited . . . she heard another thump and the sound of something similar to a person crawling. She heard the door to the bathroom slam shut and then rustling. _What the hell?_ "Screw it, I'm coming up!"

Yuna walked briskly up the stairs. Paine was laying in her bed and Rikku was gone. Paine sat up in her bed and glared at her, still tired. _Strange, from what I've seen so far, normally once she's up she's up. What made her so tired? _Her mind went silent for a moment, _Sex with your cousin?_

_Stop!_

Paine had on a red tank top, one strap was hanging down her shoulder. Her hair was down and her skin shone in the morning light. The High Summoner was surprised at just how beautiful she looked in the morning.

"Problem?" she yawned.

"Uh, kinda, why were you two . ."

"We weren't." Paine cut her off with a glare. Yuna flinched at the glance.

"Oh." she bit her bottom lip. "Well, I guess I'm just paranoid." she chuckled.

"Another way of saying it is that you're delusional." Paine said through another yawn. _Seriously, why is she so tired? _

_You already asked this._

_And?_

_Sex with your . ._

_Never mind!_

"I think paranoid is a better description. Though I don't really care for either." Yuna said with a smile. Paine didn't reply. Instead, the warrior laid back down and closed her eyes. Yuna stood confused. "Wild night?" she asked on impulse. _Fucking . . ._

Paine's eyes shot open. The blood red gaze caught the High Summoner and her eyes narrowed. "No, what makes you ask that?" Yuna stared, unable to think of a reason.

"Um, no reason. Just a . . uh . . a random thought." she said, chuckling nervously.

Paine arched an eyebrow, "Right." she closed her eyes again. Yuna found herself staring at the warrior. She was different. Her personality a cross between Auron an Lulu, only she was a little more enigmatic.

She shook her head and looked around for her bag before she realized it was downstairs, so she ran down to get it. Once Paine knew she was on the lower level she sighed. _Damn, that girl is either really paranoid, or she knows something. Wild night . . . there's no way she could . . . . ._

The sound of Yuna returning made her lose her train of thought. "Some random thought." Paine murmured. She heard Yuna's footsteps falter and couldn't help smiling a little. The smile quickly faded. It almost felt as if . . as if something was off. "Fuck."

A pillow hit her face, making her jump up, "You really shouldn't use language like that." Rikku giggled. Paine looked at the blonde, her red eyes burning.

"Don't be a hypocrite. You've done your fair share of swearing." _How the hell did she manage to sneak up on me?_

"Beside the point." Rikku pouted.

"Do you even know what that means?" Paine asked as she climbed out of her bed.

"Yes!" Rikku snapped defensively. "Sorta."

Paine shook her head, "I said it yesterday and I'll say it again. You're an airhead." she grabbed her sphere grid and headed for the bathroom. Rikku watched Paine until the bathroom door was closed.

"She's mean." the blonde mumbled.

Paine, who had heard the comment despite the thief's attempt to make sure she didn't, said nothing. She stripped and got into the shower. Memories from the night before flashed through her mind, bringing a bigger shock than the hot water suddenly hitting her skin. She remembered it, but it just didn't seem . . real.

_Did we . . did I . . just have sex? With Rikku? If anything, all that'll do is make this all the more convoluted. I have no idea how that could affect her. So far she seems fine. I just hope it stays that way._

_What about Yuna?_

_She acts like she knows something. But . . how could she?She was never around whenever Rikku and I did anything . . oh wait . . ._

Paine remembered that time in the cave. She hadn't actually been looking at Yuna. She'd just assumed that when she and Rikku . . that Yuna hadn't been looking.

_And if she was?_

_Then this is could get a lot more interesting. She even acts like she knows what Rikku and I did last . . . It just doesn't feel real. Could it have been a dream?_

_Well, you woke up in your bed, with her, naked. So no. It was real. It happened. And I can't stop thinking about it!_ Paine sighed and dipped her head under the stream of water, as if the heat could clear her head of all the confusion. Let her think clearly. If only.

For someone who acts as if they're so resourceful, someone who can think of a number of ways to kill an enemy with one particular move, a relationship is the one thing that they have trouble dealing with.

_How very ironic. And at the same time, so very predictable. The cliche-ness of it all also gets me. You'd think I could've at least seen this coming . . ._

Rikku, being the person that she is, was momentarily spared of the emotional turmoil. Instead, she was left with her cousin, Yuna. A far more difficult force indeed. For the first minute it seemed like a staring contest. It got so unnerving, in fact, that when Yuna finally blinked Rikku started hopping up and down yelling, "I win! I win!" just to try and lighten the mood. This made Yuna very confused.

"Rikku," she arched an eyebrow, "we're not playing a game." she said.

Rikku stopped and gave her her most innocent look, "Really, I didn't know." she said sweetly. Yuna decided to humor her, and ignore what her cousin had said. The High Summoner walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Rikku, something seems very . . off." Yuna said.

Rikku felt her heart speed up, "What d'ya mean?"

"I don't know. I've just been noticing that people seem to acting a little different."

Rikku's mental mantra became, _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _

_How is she so damned perceptive?! It's like she has EP . . PS . . what was it again?_

"Could it be you're just thinking too much?" Rikku asked, desperately trying to get her cousin off the topic.

Yuna sighed, "Paine said the same thing. Well, kind of." Rikku bit her bottom lip and walked over to her cousin. She sat down next to her and rapped lightly on Yuna's head.

"What're you . . ?"

"Trying to see if anything's loose." Rikku said, now closely inspecting her cousin's ear.

Yuna giggled, "I'm not a machina, Rikku."

The thief grinned, "Don't mean that you can't have a screw loose every now and then!" she chirped. The two girls both started laughing. Rikku, seeing an opening, started to tickle her cousin.

"Stop it . . Rikku . . . Rik . . stop!" she gasped.

"Not until you stop thinking so much!" Rikku said, laughing. "It's bad for you!"

"How would . . y . . . you kn . . know?" Yuna said in between laughs.

Rikku suddenly stopped, "Hey! That's mean." she grumbled, starting to pout. Yuna, after catching her breath, sat up and hugged her cousin.

"I'm so glad you're around." Yuna sighed. "Always a light whenever someone needs one."

The sound of boots on the wooden floor drew their attention, "Yeah, but she's not always that bright a flame." Paine sneered.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at the warrior. Yuna let go of her cousin and stood. She quickly stretched and walked over to the bookshelf at the far end of the upper floor. As she skimmed the books, Rikku quietly went over to Paine.

"So?" the thief asked. "Does it seem like . ."

"She knows?" Paine finished for her. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the gunner and nodded. "Yeah," she turned and locked eyes with Rikku, "it does."

"Do you think we should . . you know . ."

"Not yet." Paine cut her off again. "I don't know how she'd react."

"I was gonna suggest offing her, but . ."

Paine let out an exasperated sigh, "Completely out of the question . . for now, anyway. Still, she's your cousin, how do you think she'd take it?"

"Well, she's Yunie, and . . I don't think she'd . . ." Rikku took a deep breath. "Well, she's not Al Bhed, and she's led such a sheltered life." she paused. "Well, in comparison to ours, at least."

"In comparison?" Paine asked.

"Yeah, well, you know . ."

"The girl that defeated Sin?"

"Well, what I meant was . ."

"Who took down an extremely powerful unsent."

Rikku shushed her, "Don't bring up Seymour! I've had enough of that pain in the ass to last a lifetime."

"Beside the point. I just don't think you've thought this through very much. Which wouldn't be the first time, meddma dreav." Rikku frowned and punched Paine in the arm. "Was that smart?" the warrior asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not really." Rikku squeaked.

"I'll get you for that, but not right now." Paine said, voice completely monotone.

Rikku smiled coyly, "Ooh, bad girl." she purred.

Paine narrowed her eyes at the thief, "_Not _what I meant."

"Oh." Rikku said meekly, suddenly staring at her feet.

"Hey, Rikku." Yuna called. The thief leaned to see past Paine.

"Yeah, Yunie?"

Yuna held a book up, "Is this one any . ." she stopped. "What am I thinking, never mind!" Rikku gaped at her cousin. She looked up to see Paine smiling ever so slightly. She let out a low growl and kicked the warrior. Paine's eyes widened.

The warrior leaned down so that her face was a mere hairbreadth from Rikku's, "I am going to _fuck _you up." A sparkle came into Rikku's eyes. "Great Fayth, girl!" Paine exclaimed. Yuna whipped around to see Paine take a step back from Rikku. "Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, little one."

"You're the one who keeps talking like that." Rikku said innocently.

"If you don't stop, right now, you won't be talking at all, you'll . ."

"Be moaning, sighing, gasping." Rikku asked, her voice a whisper, all the while keeping an innocent expression.

"I think _screaming_, would fit the description more, now." Paine growled.

Rikku's eyes lit up again, "All the better." she said with a wink.

Paine groaned, _Damn it . . well at least now I know how it affected her._

Yuna sighed, "Well, I think I'll try and find a good book later. I feel like breakfast. Anyone else?" she asked, sliding a book back into place.

"You bet!" Rikku yelled, pumping a fist into the air. Yuna made no indication that she had heard them talking. She hadn't caught a single word except for Paine's outburst. But she did hear hushed talking. At least, she thought she did. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

As she passed Paine she gave the warrior a last, scrutinizing look. Once she was down the stairs Paine sighed, "I swear, it's almost like she has ESP."

Rikku, who had been about to follow her cousin, jerked her head around, "That's what it was!"

Author's Notes: _I just couldn't leave little Rikku all confused like she was. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm so very sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. I will definitely try and get the next chapter out within a reasonable amount of time. You see, I have the plot in mind, but it's just harder to get it written than I thought. I'm still pushing for the twenty chapters I want this to be, though. I'm updating _Farplane Legacies _today as well. I'm putting _Fallen_ on hold, I rushed into it too quickly and seriously fucked it up. I'm gonna be a hypocrite and delete _01011001_, I have completely lost interest in it, and so have the readers. To all the people who have been waiting for this chapter, thank-you for your patience and for the reviews. The encouragement really helped me to get this out. _


	7. Chapter 7: Into Her Sights

Chapter 7: Into Her Sight

One thing that Yuna didn't notice until she was down at the bar, waiting on breakfast with Paine and Rikku, was Rikku's bed. The strange thing: It was made. Rikku was not tidy. At all. Yuna remembered having made the bed herself, she got tired of looking at it. But it hadn't been messed up. Like Rikku hadn't slept in it.

This made Yuna even more sure of what she suspected. And she didn't like that at all. She wasn't sure what problem she had with Paine was. Actually, it was more about Paine and Rikku's relationship, though she still felt uneasy about the warrior. Even then, all she knew was that it didn't sit right with her. The specific details escaped her, and that troubled her as well. She didn't want to be prejudiced. When she thought about it, she really had no problem with lesbian relationships. Love was love, plain and simple.

To her, it all boiled down to just being an overprotective cousin. She figured that it was just a subconscious distrust she had for the dark stranger. She didn't know anything about the warrior, and she wasn't sure if she'd hurt Rikku or not.

She didn't notice that she'd started staring at Paine. The warrior was looking straight ahead, lost in thought like she seemed to be most of the time. Her silver hair hanging down in stands in front on her face, red eyes shining, reflecting the light from the bar. She was attractive, that was painfully obvious, pun not intended.

Paine seemed to somehow _feel_ that someone was watching her. Her eyes turned towards Yuna and locked onto the gunner's. Yuna tried to avert her gaze, but found that she couldn't. The crimson gaze seemed almost entrancing to her. So alien so . . exotic. Yuna winced internally at the word. The warrior's eyes didn't reflect irritation either, more like interest. Something along the lines of analytical. Like she was studying Yuna. Yuna felt stuck, like she lost all control over herself. She couldn't feel, think. Those red eyes had her trapped.

It wasn't until her gaze flickered back to space that Yuna regained feeling. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was beating at an unusual pace.

_What on Spira was that? Some kind of spell? No, that's not it. Maybe it's just something she can do, an intimidation tactic. Then again, I didn't really feel all that intimidated. _

Yuna was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the plate of food Barkeep set down in front of her. She felt something poking her shoulder and turned, "You gonna eat that?" Rikku asked her, pointing at her breakfast. Yuna nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know how I didn't notice." Yuna said, chuckling uneasily.

Rikku frowned, "What did I say about thinking?" she asked. "Owie!" she yelped when Paine cuffed her on the back of the head.

"Don't offer advice for things you know nothing about." the warrior muttered before taking a bite of her breakfast. Yuna smiled at the look on Rikku's face, a cross between being irritated and pouting. The thief stabbed at her food.

"Big, damn, meanie." she said under her breath.

"I'm not deaf, stupid." Paine sighed.

"I'm not apologizing!" Rikku snapped. Paine tilted her head towards the thief and arched an eyebrow. Rikku's mouth hung open for a second, "Okay, I'm sorry." she squeaked, focusing on her food again.

*******

After breakfast, Yuna went back up and found a book that sounded interesting. She was currently curled up on the couch, reading it. Rikku had pretty much vanished, fearing the impending wrath of the warrior.

Brother and Buddy had gotten up late and after eating something they got the airship running and soon they were over the ocean, scanners alert for any sphere-waves.

Paine sighed as she stepped into the lift, _She's so fucking predictable sometimes._ A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, _Sometimes_.

The lift stopped at the engine room. Paine stepped out and into the din. Rikku was crouched next to one of the machina, inspecting it. Paine walked slowly towards the thief. When she was right behind Rikku, she knelt down and leaned close to the thief's ear and whispered, "You can't hide forever."

To her pleasure, this made Rikku shriek and curl up in a fetal position on the engine room floor. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she used to during a thunderstorm.

"Don't fucking do that!" Rikku yelled. Paine let a small smile twist her lips. She ran a gloved hand down Rikku's cheek and leaned down.

"Don't think I was kidding when I said I'd hurt you. I won't right now, but later." she whispered, a mere inch from the blonde's face. Rikku could feel the warrior's breath on her lips. Paine surprised her by closing the small space. Her tongue immediately running across Rikku's lips and then further, into her mouth. Rikku felt herself uncurl, feeling like she was slipping.

Paine broke away and moved into a sitting position, hugging her legs to her chest. Rikku was breathing hard on the floor, "Ooh, I can't wait." she breathed, making Paine chuckle.

Slowly, Rikku sat up. She moved beside Paine and leaned against her, her head on the warrior's shoulder. "So, what we gonna do 'bout Yunie?" the blonde asked. Paine shrugged.

"I think she may have a problem with me." the warrior said.

Rikku sat up straight, "Huh? That doesn't seem like . ."

"Every so often I'll catch her watching me, or giving me this look." Paine said with a sigh. "I don't think she trusts me too much."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Rikku asked.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep." Paine said. "Last night really threw me off."

"Mmm, but it was _so_ worth it." Rikku said dreamily.

"That's still up for debate." Paine said, standing.

"Huh?" Rikku asked, she looked hurt. Confused. Paine saw this and took a deep breath.

"Ye gods, Rikku!" Paine breathed. She knelt down and gently laid on hand on Rikku's cheek. "I was only kidding." she said. Rikku looked a little better, but she still crawled forward and wrapped her arms around Paine's neck.

"Don't do that!" she said shakily. Paine sighed and put an arm around the smaller girl, with the other she stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again."

Rikku sniffed, "Promise?"

"Promise." Paine said with a smile. Rikku backed up a little but when Paine stood and started for the door she stood too and grabbed her hand. When Paine turned around, Rikku stood on the tips of her toes and pecked Paine once on the lips.

"Now get some rest." Rikku said, stepping back. "You'll need it later." she purred. Paine rolled her eyes and went for the lift. She always wondered how the younger girl could change her mood so quickly. Once she was in the cabin she went up to her bed. Yuna was absolutely engrossed in the book.

"Okay, you've only just started the book, it can't be _that_ interesting yet." Paine said, arching an eyebrow.

Yuna glanced at Paine, almost as if it were difficult to pull her eyes off the words, "Don't tell me that until you've read this book." she said. Paine shook her head and laid down on her bed.

"I only read occasionally." Paine said, closing her eyes.

Yuna realized that this was a chance to talk to Paine, or at least try to. She still didn't trust the warrior, but she wanted to. A roll of thunder from outside made her jump. She noticed a smile forming on Paine's lips.

"I could tell from day one." Yuna said softly. Paine opened her eyes and locked them onto Yuna's. "You like thunderstorms, don't you?"

Paine normally wouldn't answer, but this seemed to be a harmless question, and as she looked into the brunette's eyes she just felt compelled to answer, "Like them?" she let out a small laugh. "I love them." she said, voice almost dreamy.

"I don't mind them." Yuna said. "I watched the storm on the bridge the first day I was here. It was noisy . ."

"I'll bet."

"But the view was breathtaking." another clap of thunder made her flinch, this one shook the ship. Paine couldn't help but laugh at Yuna's expression.

"It's not scary!" Paine said.

"I'm actually worried more about Rikku." Yuna said, a soft smile on her lips. "I know she said that she's over her fear of thunder and lightning, but I'm not convinced."

"What was she like? During a thunderstorm, I mean."

"Well, during the pilgrimage we went through the Thunder Plains. Rikku looked traumatized! We passed a travel agency and she had to _beg_ us to stop. I felt so sorry for her." Yuna giggled.

"Yuna." Paine's tone sounded serious. "Why did you join?"

Yuna was stunned, she thought Rikku had already told her, "Well, uh, that's not the easiest thing to explain." as best she could, she told Paine about Tidus, the truth about him, what had happened after the destruction of Yu Yevon, and the sphere. Most importantly, though, how she felt about him.

"I love him. He just made me feel so happy during the pilgrimage. Knowing what I had to do . . he was always there for me. Well, he and Rikku, but it's different with Rikku. Tidus, he . . he made me feel alive. Complete." she smiled. "It's hard to explain." she said.

"I hope you find him." Paine said bluntly.

Yuna nodded, "Thanks." then she paused. What she said next, she didn't know what compelled her to ask, but she did, "How about you? Have you ever been . . in love?"

Paine took a deep breath. That was a little too personal. She didn't care if Yuna was so open about sharing her thoughts, memories, and feelings. Paine wasn't, simple as that. But she had to say something. "Yes. But things never ended well." her eyes drifted off. "Ever."

The momentary look on Paine's face made Yuna wince. That temporary look of hurt, regret. It changed Yuna's views on Paine, but only barely. She must have been hurt in the past, that made the most sense. She averted her eyes away from the warrior, replaying the look over in her head.

Paine looked back at Yuna and saw how she had zoned out. _Damn! I knew I shouldn't have said anything!_ "Don't think too hard on it." Paine said. "It's not worth it."

The last remark surprised Yuna, "not worth it."

Yuna realized that it was probably a more polite way of saying, "Don't go digging around in my life." even so, it had opened up a side of Paine that shocked Yuna.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." Yuna said, casting her eyes to the floor."

"Don't be." Paine snapped. Thunder clapped, and lightning flashed outside the window.

Yuna slowly closed the book and sat it down on the table in front of the couch. Paine turned her eyes to the floor. Yuna stood and slowly walked towards the stairs. She paused by Paine's bed, "I'm sorry . . for trying to help." Yuna said. She continued on down the stairs.

Paine sighed and laid back down. She'd barely said anything to the girl, but it felt like she'd moved her heart into the sights of her pistol, and was now waiting for her to pull the trigger.

_What am I thinking? She can't do anything with what I told her. She doesn't seem like the type who'd twist what someone said and then stab them in the back._

More thunder, the sound of rain rushing onto the metal surface of the ship, sounding like a waterfall. She felt so serene, so calm. She almost didn't feel the fingertips slowly tracing her cheek. She grudgingly opened her eyes and found Rikku crouching by her bed. The blonde had one hand on Paine's cheek.

Rikku looked startled when Paine opened her eyes, "Oops. I thought you were asleep."

"So you . ."

"I couldn't help it. You looked so peaceful." Rikku mumbled. Paine smiled. Rikku looked up at the window, the waves of water washing down it. She met Paine's gaze and smiled. To Paine's, somewhat, surprise, Rikku climbed onto the bed with her. The smaller girl immediately snuggled up to Paine and let out a content sigh. Paine rolled her eyes but wrapped an arm around the Al Bhed.

A minute later Paine could tell by Rikku's breathing that she was asleep. The warrior watched the younger girl, feeling almost as if she were guarding her. She gently tightened her hold on the girl and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep, she wouldn't. She was satisfied with laying there. Listening to the rain, to the thunder. Feeling Rikku's warmth as she held her close. She felt at peace.

She opened her eyes and kissed Rikku's cheek as she slept, silently thanking her, noting that the young girl smiled slightly as she dreamed. "I love you." Paine surprised herself by whispering. "And I'll never hurt you. I swear it on my life." Paine realized that she was growing softer. She would need to fight that. When it was just her and Rikku that was fine, but she couldn't let herself get all warm and mushy around the others.

But she would worry about that later, for now, she was happy with just being there with Rikku. Content with just protecting her. For now, she could forget about the outside world. And forget she did.

Author's Note: _Well, I got this out faster than I thought I would. I hope you liked it. If Paine seems OOC, I'm sorry, I will remedy that in the coming chapters, which I will make longer, so they'll take a little longer to get out. Oh well, at least I have two more chapters out._


	8. Chapter 8: Really Knowing

Chapter 8: Really Knowing

Rikku woke up slowly. She yawned and stretched, she felt a slight resistance and then a growing warmth surrounding her. A _boom_ of thunder made her eyes snap open, jolting her out of the peaceful wakening process.

She felt arms around her, and a body pressed against her. The arms and position of the body made it feel as if she were in a cocoon, almost. Warm, safe, familiar.

_Paine . ._

Rikku's head was laying on Paine's chest. The blonde felt something running through her hair and slowly looked up. "Hey." she mumbled sleepily.

Paine stopped what she was doing and lowered her hand to the younger girl's shoulder, "Did you sleep well?" Paine asked.

Rikku smiled, "Always do when its with you." she giggled at the rhyme.

Paine arched an eyebrow, "You think you're so damn clever."

Rikku nodded, "I'm a genius. And a poet too, apparently. But I've never heard you say any good poetry, so what're you criticizing me for?"

"Because at least I know quality poetry." Paine said, and then with a laugh, "And how did we get on this subject?"

"I'm sleepy and I said something that rhymed, and . ."

"Didn't ask for a play-by-play." Paine cut the thief off.

"It's rude to interrupt."

"It shouldn't take you this long to wake up, seeing as how you sleep half the day."

Rikku ginned wryly, "And now I only do it because you give me a reason."

"You keep talking about it and you won't get another reason for some time." Paine said, feigning seriousness.

Rikku frowned, "Nice try, but," she pressed herself closer to Paine, "I know you want me, girly."

"Girly?"

Rikku shrugged, "First that that popped into my head."

"Yeah, you do have a habit of doing that." Paine said, rolling her eyes.

"And? I think it just makes me cuter."

"It makes you look stupider."

"Nice try, but that didn't rhyme." Rikku giggled.

Paine kissed her forehead, "Eh, it was worth a shot."

Rikku ran a hand down Paine's side, her fingertips warm against Paine's cool skin, "What else is . . worth a shot?"

"Not that." the warrior said sternly.

Rikku started to pout, "You're no fun."

"I have common sense." she said. Then, quieter, "Right now, when Yuna or one of the guys could walk in at any minute, not a good idea."

"Maybe not a _smart_ idea, but definitely a _good_ idea." Rikku whispered.

Paine stared into the girl's spiral green eyes for a moment before moving her face closer to the thief's, right in front of her, and whispered, "Rikku."

The Al-Bhed looked straight into her eyes with a mixture of confusion and anticipation, "Yeah?" she breathed.

Paine was silent for a moment, "Go get a drink. I need to sleep."

Rikku's jaw dropped, "Huh?!" she asked, thoroughly disappointed.

"I was awake the whole time you slept, just thinking about you. Now I deserve to go to _sleep_ and think about you." Paine said. Rikku frowned, now undoubtedly pouting, and slowly got out of the bed.

She knew that Paine was watching her as she walked away and made a big a show of it as possible. She sighed and went down the stairs to the bar.

"Barkeep. Something with alcohol in it." she said, drumming her fingers on the bar. "But . . not too much." she said, remembering the time she'd swiped one of Paine's drinks.

Not pretty.

Barkeep set a glass down in front of her and she picked it up. For a moment she studied it, the color, the aroma. Finally she sipped it. Not too strong, so she downed the rest. She set the glass back down and turned to look back up at the balcony, "I got a _drink_!" she yelled. She heard a very obvious curse and then nothing. "Serves ya right." she muttered. "More please, Barkeep."

"Wouldsh you like the boottle?" Barkeep asked, tilting his head like Hypello sometimes did. Rikku surmised it was due partially impart to the size of their eyes.

The Al-Bhed shook her head, "No. Not yet, anyway." she said. She turned back to the bar and leaned against it. The day so far had been rather . . interesting.

_Yeah, interesting. I don't know if you could really call it _hectic _yet._

She picked up the refilled glass and sipped it. She liked the flavor of the drink. The subtlety of the liquor in it. She smiled lightly, Barkeep must have known she would. The Hypello had a knack for judging people's tastes, it seemed.

_I wonder if this was how it started with Paine. Just a few drinks. Then again, it might have been to escape from the start. Knowing her, well, when you think about it. Why else would she have up all those walls to begin with?_

Rikku almost laughed. People thought of her as an airhead. She wasn't as stupid as she portrayed. Though she would admit, she wasn't the brightest bulb ever.

_Not by a long shot_, she thought as she drained the last of the glass. She closed her eyes for a moment. She rarely had time to do this. To just think to herself like Paine did so often. Normally she was too busy talking. It was oddly comforting. Though she couldn't imagine secluding herself to this state like Paine nearly had.

She heard the lift door open and only her eyes moved. Yuna came in and stopped when she saw Rikku at the bar, empty glass in hand.

"Rikku?" Yuna furrowed her brow and moved slowly closer to her cousin. "Are you . ."

"I'm fine." Rikku said with a sigh. "I'm sober, if that's what you want to know."

Yuna nodded, "Oh. It's just that you normally don't . ."

"I just needed to think, Yunie." she said, offering a smile. "I'm fine. Really." Yuna looked off to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. Her grip on her arms made her unease clear. "How about you?"

Yuna's head snapped in her direction, like the question had caught her off guard, even though she'd expected it, "Oh, it's, uh, it's nothing."

"Liar." Rikku mumbled. She set her glass back down on the bar and motioned for more. When she glanced back at Yuna she winked. "Can't fool a thief, Yunie. We lie better than anyone."

Yuna smiled briefly before taking a seat at the bar, "I was, uh, talking to Paine earlier."

"_Talking_?" Rikku asked.

Yuna giggled, "Yeah, shocking, isn't it."

"You betcha." Rikku said, trying not to laugh.

"I think I may have touched on a sensitive area for her. And I can't stop thinking about it. I didn't mean to, but I think I may have . . I don't know. Brought up something that she didn't want to remember."

Rikku frowned, "What did you ask her?"

"If she'd ever loved anyone." Yuna said, eyes downcast.

Rikku paused, glass halfway to her lips, "What happened?"

"She said that . . that she had before but that it . . that it never ended well."

Rikku nodded and sipped from the glass, "Figures." she mumbled.

Yuna nodded, "The look on her face, though, when she said that . . I can't get it out of my head. It's almost like I hurt her . . and I don't know what to do."

Rikku shrugged, "I'm sure she'll get over it. She's probably fine." _Nothing seemed wrong when I went up there . . ._

"I hope." Yuna said.

Rikku watched her cousin for a moment and sighed. She put her glass down and hugged the former Summoner. Yuna was a little shocked, but liked the reassurance.

"Thanks, Rikku." Yuna said, smiling.

"No problem, Yunie. But you worry too much, ya' know? About people. You don't need to solve _everyone's_ problems. Sometimes people just need to work things out themselves, ya' know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yuna said softly. Rikku let go of her cousin and smiled.

"I hate seein' you so sad. You're the kinda person who should be happy, Yunie. But if you spend too much time worryin' about other peoples problems, then you won't have any time to be happy."

Yuna smiled, "I'm glad you're here, Rikku." Yuna said.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Rikku said, making Yuna laugh.

"We are a weird group." Yuna said once her laughter started to calm.

"Yeah. I'm hyper on an unhealthy scale, you're too emotional, and Paine . . we've only just realized she _has_ emotions." Rikku said, sending both Yuna and herself into fits of laughter.

"Will you two _shut up!_ I'm trying to sleep!" Paine yelled from the balcony.

Rikku covered her mouth with a hand but couldn't stop from snickering, "Someone's bitchy." she giggled quietly.

Yuna held a finger to her lips, "That's not nice." she said while giggling.

"And I care because?" Rikku asked.

Yuna shook her head and pointed to Rikku's drink, "You gonna finish that?" she asked.

Rikku looked over at the drink and thought about it. After a minute she shrugged and downed it.

"You're gonna turn into an alcoholic." Yuna said, shaking her head.

Rikku shrugged, "If that's the way it happens, then who am I to stop it? Turns out I really like the stuff." she said.

Yuna frowned, "I don't think you should . ."

"Yunie!" Rikku stopped her cousin. She started to wag a finger in front of the brunette's face, "What did I say about thinking?"

"That I needed to stop it. And then Paine hit you." Yuna said, grinning.

Rikku started to pout, "Yeah. She did." she looked up at the balcony, "Bitch."

"I think you're drunk."

Rikku bit her lower lip and looked back at her cousin, "You might be right." she said, grinning happily. "Damn I really can't hold my liquor."

"I should have figured."

"Yunie. I just had a thought. What's it feel like to love someone?" Rikku asked.

Yuna was taken aback by the question, "Well, uh, it's kind of hard to explain." she said, laughing nervously. "I guess you could say it feels like . . I really can't say. It's probably different for each person, you know? One might say that they're on top of the world. Another could say it feels like they've been wrapped in a warm blanket that shelters them from the cold. It all depends."

Rikku smiled, "I like the second one." she said. In truth, that was kind of how she felt. How Paine made her feel. Safe. "Well then, how do you know if you love someone? How can you tell?"

Yuna was a little confused about the questions, but she accredited it to Rikku's apparently less-than-sober state, "Well, physical attractions aside, I guess it could be just how emotionally attached to a person you are. I think it really all boils down to just how much you care for someone. You care more for a lover than you would a family member or friend."

"Makes sense." Rikku said, nodding slowly.

"Why did you want to know?"

Rikku looked up at her cousin and decided to play dumb. Her specialty, "I think I might love someone, but I'm just not sure."

"Who is it?"

"Secret." Rikku said quickly. Yuna stared into her cousin's spiral eyes for a minute before nodding. She was almost sure now that Rikku and Paine were together. They had to be. Otherwise Rikku wouldn't be acting so strangely.

_So why doesn't she just tell me?!_

"Well, I hope I've been a help." Yuna said, smiling nervously.

Rikku nodded, "A big help." she hugged her cousin again without warning. "Thank-you." she said.

"You're welcome?" Yuna said slowly.

Rikku let go of her cousin and sighed, "I'm sorry if I seem kind of weird right now. I think I just need some sleep."

"Yeah. And no more alcohol." Yuna said, pointing at the glass.

Rikku giggled, "We'll see."

"Uh-huh." Yuna shook her head. A deep rumble shook the ship.

"Wow. I thought the thunder had ended." Rikku mumbled.

"Me too. I'm gonna go down to the bridge and check. You need to get some sleep. Okay? Let the alcohol run it's course."

Rikku saluted, "Yes ma'am!" she let her hand fall to her side and started to giggle. Yuna rolled her eyes and pointed to the balcony as she headed out. After the door slid shut Rikku waited for a minute or so, just staring at the door. She took a deep breath and turned back to the bar.

"Maybe I should just go into acting." she mumbled. I don't think Yunie is _that_ naïve. Barkeep, one more refill." she sighed. After it was refilled she sipped he drink once and then stared at it. She looked at he vague reflection in the glass and liquid.

_Can you really ever know someone? What Yunie said about Paine . . and then me having to just lie to Yunie like that, to pretend right in front of her. Really knowing someone is harder than it looks. _

She downed the rest of the drink and, with one last sigh, headed up the stairs.

Author's Note:_ Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been having some serious writer's block with this but it finally gave way. As you can see, tension is building up. So much in one day. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter._

- Thank-you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Stroll Through a Minefield?

_Just a quick heads-up. This chapter gets a little . . aggressive. The next will be really aggressive, but this chapter is just a warm-up._

Chapter 9: Stroll Through a Minefield?

She felt like she'd been walking through a minefield. She had to know, though. She had to know if she was right or just crazy. Truthfully, both outcomes scared her, but she needed to know. She'd been treading so carefully. Not wanting to accidentally set off something she could not stop.

Yuna stood in the elevator, arms crossed over her chest. She was hugging herself. She had no one else to go to. Rikku was acting weird, Paine was . . a seemingly hostile, antisocial person. There was no way she could go to Lulu or Wakka about this, this was her problem. Besides that, they had their own problems. Not to mention Yuna had just technically ran away.

So, she decided "fucked" was a proper description of her situation.

She felt like crying, like screaming. She was so frustrated. So confused. And she felt more alone than ever. She hated this feeling. This abandonment. She'd felt it her whole life and it always found a way to hit her over and over again.

Loneliness was her oldest friend.

She wondered if that was how Paine felt. If maybe this was what had driven her into the form of seclusion she had turned to. It was all too possible. And probably true. She wondered if she could possibly end up like the warrior.

Yuna slid down into a crouching position in the elevator. Her throat ached, and she tried to hold back what she knew was coming. Hot tears stung her eyes as she fought. She didn't want to cry. She'd done that too often. But she couldn't stop it. The streams burned like acid as they poured down her cheeks. Her choked sobs sounded so loud in the metal shell she had locked herself in.

She drew her legs closer to her body and tried to stop crying. She wanted to stop. She hated this confusion, and the sorrow it brought. She felt angry, frustrated, that she couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. Why couldn't they just fucking tell her?!

She realized that that decision probably would have been Paine's. The warrior probably knew that Yuna didn't entirely trust her. So why should the High Summoner be charged with the knowledge that her younger cousin was sleeping with a girl?

Yuna could have laughed. She realized how paranoid that sounded. She was starting to think like it was a conspiracy. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't move, though. A few more sobs shook her, but after a few minutes she had stopped crying completely.

She was tired.

Slowly, and shakily, Yuna stood up.

*******

After going upstairs, Rikku showered and changed into something she could sleep more comfortably in. She walked over to Paine's bed afterward and knelt down next to it.

"Now what?" Paine groaned. Rikku yelped and fell back on her ass. Paine turned over in her bed and sat up. She looked down at Rikku and blinked.

"N-nothing." Rikku gasped, clutching her chest. "Don't do that!"

Paine rolled her eyes and slid off her bed, "I'm gonna take a shower."

Rikku grinned, "I'd join ya, if I hadn't already taken one." she paused. "What a minute, what does it matter if . ."

"No." Paine said with a sigh. She paused on her way to the bathroom and turned around. "Sleep." she said, her eyes moving to indicate Rikku's bed.

Pouting, Rikku stood up and walked over to her bed. She flipped Paine off just before the warrior turned around. Paine nodded, "Okay." she said calmly. "I'll get you later."

Rikku licked her lips, "I hope so."

Paine groaned, "You need help, blondie." she said as she turned and went into the bathroom. Rikku slid under her covers and curled up.

"I don't need help." she grumbled just before falling asleep. Paine came out of the shower not too much later. She noticed that Rikku was asleep, but that Yuna had yet to return. The only lights on in the room were from the bar below.

Paine had changed into long, black cotton pants and a red t-shirt. She sighed and decided she needed a drink before going back to sleep. She moved quietly down the stairs to the now empty bar. Since Barkeep was gone she had to go behind the counter herself and get a drink.

Not caring about ice, she just poured something strong into a glass and downed half of it. She heard the door slide open and lowered the glass back to the table. Her crimson eyes sought out the newcomer.

_Oh shit . . ._

Yuna saw Paine behind the bar, fingers around a glass of liquor. The look in her eyes. She slowed down but, after taking a deep breath, she walked over to the bar. Paine didn't take her eyes off the former Summoner.

She remembered what had happened the first time she saw Yuna. She had been somewhat attracted to her. Why else hadn't she been able to get the girl out of her mind?

The thought shamed her now, and made her think. Until that day, she had never looked at another girl like that before. Ever. Especially Rikku. In fact, Paine had tried to distance herself somewhat from the happy, hyper thief. And then along came Yuna and . . _wham_!

In the same day she found herself coming onto another girl and another girl coming onto her. And what happened? Why she wound up making out with the one person who had disgusted her most when it came to personality differences.

And now, just days later, she was in the middle of some kind of shit she didn't even fully understand. But she guessed that was just how life was.

She raised the glass back to her lips as Yuna stopped in front of the bar. The brunette placed both hands on the black top and looked down at her strumming fingers.

_Life's a bitch, and then you die._ It had, for years, been Paine's motto. And for some reason it was playing out in her head like a fucking fanfare as warm alcohol ran down her throat.

"Is there something you need assistance with?" Paine asked, keeping her voice devoid of emotion.

Yuna stopped drumming her fingers, but still found them no less interesting, "Not really . . well, maybe, I guess."

"Can't decide?" Paine asked, pouring more of the amber liquid into her glass. Yuna glanced at the glass and Paine made a gesture as to inquire if she wanted any or not. Yuna hesitated but shook her head.

Yuna sighed, "Paine . . I want, no, need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Yuna nodded, "I want you to answer truthfully, because this has been driving me crazy for a number of days now."

Paine lifted the glass and rolled her eyes, _Fuck . . ._

"Are you and Rikku . . . together?" she asked, saying the last word slowly and nervously.

Paine held the glass where it was, but didn't part her lips. Yuna looked up and into the warrior's crimson eyes. Paine groaned and downed the glass. She sat it back on the table and leaned closer to Yuna, making the brunette back away a little. Paine heard a low whimper come from the girl's lips.

"Yes."

Yuna had thought that by knowing that she wasn't imagining things, she would be able to accept it easier. Apparently not. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Paine shrugged, "Who said we had to?"

Yuna bristled, "She's my cousin."

Paine leaned a little further forward, "Not your daughter!"

"She's still related to me!"

"You can't make her decisions for her!"

"I'm not trying to!"

"The fuck you aren't!" Paine hissed. "You're trying to right now. You're saying that she can't be with me. And for your information, _she_ came onto _me_!"

Yuna leaned closer to Paine, "I'm just trying to act . ."

"In her best interests? Fucking hardly. And what do you have against me? There are a lot of people who don't like me, but what the hell is your reason?"

"I don't trust you." Yuna said. Paine smiled and straightened. She shook her head and looked off to the left.

"The great High Summoner, Lady Yuna, can't stand lesbians, huh?"

Yuna didn't expect this, "Uh, wha . . ?"

"I think this has more to do with your cousin wanting to be with another girl."

Yuna balled her hands into fists, "That's not it at all! It's you, not your genders, it's you!" she snapped.

Paine could feel irritation turn to anger, "So you wouldn't care if it was another bitch with her tongue in your cousin's cunt?" this stunned Yuna into silent outrage and shock. "Well, maybe you're telling the truth. Maybe you just hate me or something. But think about this, milady, how would Rikku take it? How do you think she would react to me just breaking it off? Huh?"

"It . . it depends." Yuna mumbled. It depended on whether or not this was a simple crush or if it ran deeper.

"I'll bet." Paine said. She poured some more liquor into her glass and drank a little while Yuna stood thinking. "Rikku is supposedly your best friend, right?" Yuna nodded. "Well, it looks to me like you really don't care how your _friend_ feels, otherwise you'd just fuck off and leave our business as our business."

Yuna shook her head, "No! I do care about her! I want her to be happy."

"Then stop making selfish decisions." Paine said, tilting the glass back.

Yuna almost pounded the bar, but at the last second decided it was best if Rikku didn't wake up. "Is she in your bed?" she asked, voice shaky. "Right now?"

Paine shook her head, "Made sure she was in her own."

"Why?"

"Because of you." Paine said. "We had to hide it, and as far as either of us knew that would continue for tonight and onto other nights as well."

"Good." Yuna said, taking a deep breath. "Make sure she stays out of your bed, too." she said. Trying to hide that she was shaking, Yuna turned and headed for the stairs.

She was scared. Scared of this anger. She shouldn't be feeling like this. Especially not about that. She didn't understand it. Whenever she thought about it, it wasn't really just Paine that made her angry, it actually was something to do with her cousin being with Paine, but she couldn't tell what about it made her so mad.

As she passed Rikku's bed her gaze lingered on her cousin. She looked so calm, so serene. Completely oblivious to the conflict that had taken place downstairs. With a final sigh, Yuna went to take a shower.

*******

Paine turned over in her bed and suddenly found herself awake. She blinked in tired confusion and pushed herself up with her hands. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the pitch dark. Traces of light came in through the window, but they were weak.

The warrior noticed that Yuna was sound asleep, but upon looking over at Rikku's, she found that it was empty. She frowned and slipped out of her bed. Still groggy, she made her way down to the elevator.

She had a pretty good idea of where the thief would be. The air in the cabin was cold, but Paine didn't carry. She had an affinity for cooler temperatures anyway.

She entered the lift and hit the button for the deck. The lift moved at its usual pace upwards and opened at its destination. The tiny hallway was pitch black, making it hard not to run right into a wall.

Paine reached the door without incident and stepped out onto the deck. The metal was cool against the bare skin of her feet, and the air was warm, but the wind was cool.

She saw a shape lying flat farther out on the deck and walked silently towards it. Rikku was laying down with her eyes open, scanning the nighttime sky.

"Hey." Rikku yawned. Paine stopped just inches from Rikku and sat down cross-legged.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

Rikku shrugged, "Woke up, felt like stargazing." she said.

Paine nodded, "Right. Whenever I wake up I always feel like getting up and going outside."

"Really?"

"No."

"Thought so." Rikku said with a smile. "So I take it you've come to drag me back down to the land of no light?" she asked.

"Hey, dark is good."

"For certain things, maybe."

"Ha-ha."

Rikku shrugged, "I'll come without a fight." she yawned again and stretched her arms up into the air. "Startin' to feel tired again." she said.

"I'm not carrying you." Paine said.

"I wasn't going to ask you to."

"Not out loud, you mean."

"But of course." Rikku giggled. She sat up and turned to face Paine. She gave her a sad, pathetic look.

Paine just rolled her eyes, "Not gonna work."

Rikku sighed, "Oh well." she stood and Paine followed suit. They went back down to the cabin and up to the second level. Rikku paused beside her bed and then walked quietly over to Paine. "Hey, can I sleep with you tonight? We could just tell Yunie that I had a bad . . oh . . she probably wouldn't . . ."

Paine sat down on her bed, "Rikku . ."

"Nah, never mind." she said. She turned and started back for her bed. Paine caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't cut me off when I'm talking." Paine said. "It doesn't matter. You can if you want."

Rikku looked back at Yuna and then back to Paine, "You sure?" Paine nodded. The warrior slipped under the covers and Rikku tentatively followed, glancing back nervously at her cousin. When the covers were pulled over them, she curled up to Paine and smiled.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again. You're just a big softy at heart, aren't ya?"

Paine grunted, "If I were you Rikku, I'd be very careful about where I stepped."


	10. Chapter 10: Hurt

_There may be some OOC-ness, but . . don't get too riled about it. _

Chapter 10: Hurt(Complications)

It was one of the worst transitions in the world. The feelings of weightlessness, like you were on the air, vanished. And suddenly you were falling. The ethereal liquid state, so otherworldly and beautiful, but with the capacity to be horrific. The feeling that you were so far from the world, only to have reality suddenly appear around you. Just as you began to settle into the mindset that you had no problems, that you had no worries, no obligations, nothing to hold you back. You could finally be at peace, you could finally relax, and let all difficulties melt away. It was suddenly gone. You barely even register it. You're separate from all things, and then you feel your body. Just as you settle into this world . . .

. . . You're awake.

Rikku snorted, _Fro! E tuh'd fyhhy fyga ib! _Scowling as she opened her spiral eyes, she felt something cool against her arm, and she realized her head was not laying on a pillow . . per say. Blinking as to clear her vision, she yawned and began to focus more on her current environment.

She saw red, a deep, blood red. It clicked that it was the fabric of Paine's shirt. Rikku lifted her head a little. The covers were up to her chin. She ran her emerald gaze upward. Paine was lying on her back, left arm around Rikku. The thief moved very slowly to look over her shoulder.

Her cousin was still asleep, back towards the blonde. Rikku looked nervously back at Paine. She was now biting her lower lip, and wondering whether or not to move to her own bed. Paine would surely understand, seeing as how Yuna would _not_ believe that she had gone to Paine after having a nightmare. As far as the summoner knew, she and Paine still didn't exactly get along. Also, Yuna would normally have been Rikku's first choice after having a nightmare. But then again, these were _not_ normal circumstances.

She silently moaned in confusion and laid her head back down on Paine's chest and burrowed even deeper under the covers against the cold of the cabin, like a soldier digging in for a long battle. She sighed contentedly, feeling much safer now, though she still realized the problem at hand. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

At all.

Her movement stirred Paine. And, while the warrior didn't wake, she did shift, and her arm around Rikku moved as if she was trying to draw her in further. Rikku merely blinked, a soft smile playing at her lips. _And Paine always used to drive everyone away . . now look at her!_ The thought ran through the thief's head with a triumphant air to it.

She slowly moved her left hand to lay flat on Paine's stomach just before closing her eyes. Ironically, they snapped open a mere second later, it seemed, as she heard Yuna begin to wake up. Her spiral eyes moved up to Paine's face as she silently begged the warrior to wake up and think of something. When her tries at telepathic communication utterly failed – with a capital "F", Rikku noted – she screwed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

"Rikku?" she heard Yuna mumbled sleepily. This was followed shortly thereafter by, "Rikku?!" the thief noted the hint of worry, and even panic, in her cousin's voice. She heard more movement, presumably as Yuna turned over in her bed. A sharp intake of breath almost made her cringe, but she still pretended to be asleep. She had to almost force herself not to shiver.

"Rikku-" Yuna started again, a sound like desperation, maybe even remorse – something that confused Rikku – in her soft voice.

She was cut off by, "Shut. Up." Rikku's fear melted somewhat at the strong, yet undeniably tired, voice. "I think she's still asleep."

"I thought I-" Yuna started fiercely, an edge to her voice that Rikku had never heard before.

"What did I _just_ say?" Paine asked, irritation evident at the thought of having to repeat herself this early in the morning. Rikku waited for a response, but no such reply came. Instead, she tensed up as she heard Yuna slip out of bed and walk past Paine and Rikku to the bathroom. Once the door had closed, she heard the warrior say, "You know, I know you're awake."

Rikku nodded and looked up, eyes opening slowly, "Ya. I kinda thought so."

"Especially when you tensed up like that." Paine mumbled. She yawned, "Sleep well?" she asked, sounding almost disinterested.

Rikku ignored the tone, "Yes." she sighed. Paine looked down into the thief's eyes and smiled. "What?" Rikku asked, giggling at the smile.

"Your hair." Paine said, trying not to laugh.

"What about it?" Rikku growled apprehensively. Her eyes searched the warrior's in vain.

"It's terrible." Rikku drummed her finger's on Paine's stomach for a moment before biting the warrior's side. Paine hissed, "Fuck!" she gritted her teeth. "You're a little fiend sometimes, you know that?"

"It's one of my better qualities." Rikku murmured, laying her head back down and closing her eyes.

"Don't make me name the bad ones." Paine said irritably, rubbing her side.

"Mm . . you wouldn't dare."

"I really would."

"It would mean trouble for you." Rikku said in a sing-song voice.

Paine scoffed, "Trouble for me, what could-"

"I'll bite you again." Rikku purred, grinning mischievously as the warrior grudgingly relented.

"You're evil." Paine shook her head. "Pure, blonde, airheaded, ev- Hey!" Paine growled a warning as she felt Rikku's teeth gently press to her side in a warning of her own.

"Now I gotcha!" Rikku giggled.

"My bite is far worse than my bark, meddma dreav." Paine said.

Rikku smiled coyly, "Ooh! You've never bitten _me_ before!" she whispered with feigned excitement.

"You have problems." Paine groaned.

"Huh? I thought that was why you wore all that leather." Rikku teased.

Paine cuffed the girl on the back of the head and winced as Rikku bit her again, lighter than before, in retaliation. "When I say 'bite', blondie, I'm being figurative."

Rikku giggled, "I'm not." she said again in her sing-song voice.

Paine held up a hand, "The shower's off." she said. Rikku nodded and slipped out of the covers.

She rubbed her arms and hissed, "That's it! I'm fixing the damn heater today!"

"Better tell Brother first." Paine said, sitting up. "He may not like you messing with his junk."

"You know exactly what I'd-" Rikku was cut off by the bathroom door opening. Yuna stepped out, now in her gunner dress-sphere. She saw Rikku and paused.

"Oh . . good morning."

"Mornin' Yunie!" Rikku chirped. "Any hot water left?" she asked, hopping from foot to foot.

Yuna nodded, "Mm-hm."

Rikku dashed to grab her grid and then raced into the bathroom, desperate to get under the hot spray. The door shut and the two women were left in the cabin. Yuna looked nervously at Paine. She was about to speak when they heard the water turn on, followed by, "Oh, _fuck _yeah!"

Paine shut her eyes and shook her head, "Now that just sounded _wrong_." she groaned.

Yuna frowned, "I didn't think you'd be unaccustomed to it."

Paine glared up at Yuna, "I'm not the one with the wild sex drive." she said quietly. She got out of her bed and stretched. Yuna walked briskly over to her and grabbed Paine's arm.

"I thought I told you to keep her out of your bed!" she hissed. She didn't like the way she sounded, and she didn't even completely understand why she was so angry about any of this.

"And I thought I told you – quite clearly, I might add – last night that I didn't give a flying _fuck_ about what you said." Paine growled. She jerked her hand out of the ex-Summoner's grip.

"She's my cou-"

"We went through this last night. And I pray you aren't looking for a rehash."

"Not particularly. I just don't-"

"Give it up already!" Paine said with an exasperated sigh. "You may have beaten Sin, but this is a truly impossible battle that you _will __not_ win."

"Have you told her yet?" Yuna asked, backing down a little.

Paine shook her head, "It would just drag her into this shit. And personally I don't want her involved. You're beef is apparently with me! And I think it should stay that way."

Yuna frowned, "Why keep this a secret from her?"

Paine stepped forward, and the ex-Summoner quickly stepped back, "Because I don't want her to actually know her own cousin, her idol, her best friend, is against the relationship she's in!"

Yuna was about to speak when the door to the bathroom opened. Rikku walked out, now in her usual attire, and shivered, "Back into frozen hell." she grumbled. "I wonder if stupid is up yet." she said. Her eyes caught the other two sphere hunters. Both were staring at her. Rikku blinked and started fidgeting, "What?!" she whined.

Paine rolled her eyes, "I'm taking a shower." she said. As she passed Rikku, the Al Bhed murmured, "Have fun." nervously. She cast a glance at Yuna before hurrying for the stairs. Yuna heard the shower kick on, followed quickly by, "_Rikku!_"

The thief let out a squeak and almost fell down the steps. She reached the lower level of the cabin without injury and raced for the lift. Yuna sighed. Other than the obvious problems between her and Paine, things seemed to be getting back to normal.

She wondered how long _that_ would last.

*******

"Ur hu! Oui'na hud kuehk du tu yhodrehk du so creb!" Brother yelled furiously.

Rikku bristled, "Dra lypeh ec fyo duu lumt! Ev fa cdyo eh drana yhudran hekrd fa'mm vnaawa du taydr!" she whined.

"Pihtma ob." Brother said with a smirk. "Oui'na duu cuvd. Zocd taym fedr ed." he said, sounding very full of himself. Sadly, he really did think he was that wise.

"E's Al Bhed." Rikku growled, keeping her voice steady. "Fa meja uh Bikanel, hud vilgehk Gagazet!" Rikku screeched.

"Aargh!" Brother yelled, covering his ears. "Do not scream like that!" he shrieked.

Rikku's eye twitched, "You are a fucking hypocrite. You just said not to scream, and then you went and screamed yourself!"

"Different! Different!" Brother yelled. "I am captain! You are stupid!" he stepped closer to Rikku. "Do you understand?" he asked slowly.

Rikku glowered at her brother maliciously. An idea popped into her head. It made her want to grin and laugh, but she held herself. She leaned forward too and uttered a single word, "Mutiny."

Brother's eyes shot open, "On other hand go ahead and tinker." he said, stepping away from his sister. "It'll be good practice for you!" he yelled as Rikku skipped out of the bridge.

Buddy shook his head, "You pussy."

"Hyjekydehk!" Brother practically screamed. "She's going to get us killed! One minute, we'll be flying safely, the next, it will be like Sin two years ago!"

"Yeah, only a nice, fiery red." Buddy commented, grinning as he successfully elicited a string of Al Bhed curses from Brother.

*******

"Fuck." Paine muttered, closing both eyes.

Yuna's eye's widened, "Interesting greeting." she noted.

The warrior's left eye opened, her bloody gaze finding Yuna, shimmering with distaste, "You seem to be looking for a fight."

"Not yet." Yuna said. The two were in the engine room. Yuna had decided to leave the warrior alone for a while, but soon felt the need to talk to her again.

Talk . . yeah, right.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Paine asked.

"To talk."

"Ha!" Paine smiled wryly. "More like you wanna bitch about something."

Yuna grimaced, "This is serious."

Paine stepped closer to Yuna, and the ex-Summoner backpedaled, "You don't have to tell me." she growling menacingly.

Yuna's eyes narrowed. She surprised herself, and even surprised Paine, by stepping forward and jabbing the warrior in the shoulder with her index finger, "Well I feel like I do! Because you've ignored pretty much every damn thing I've told you!"

Paine moved even closer, arms falling to her sides, hoping to scare Yuna into backing off, "I have heard you. And I've only ignored your little _orders_. I don't know where the hell you get off trying to control everyone. Just because you're the High – fucking – Summoner that defeated Sin doesn't mean a damn thing. So I apologize, your highness, if you think I'm just a little _out of line_!" she growled the last part, leaning closer to Yuna who, surprisingly, didn't budge.

Yuna's jaw clenched, and her hands tightened into fists. She stared into Paine's eyes with loathing and fear as she struggled to stand her ground. The warrior's words hit her hard, but she wasn't about to move. She began to tremble slightly, and the beads of sweat running down her face weren't only from the heat of the room.

"You stay away from her." Yuna whispered furiously.

"Fucking make me!" Paine growled.

Yuna couldn't help but let out a low whimper, "She's my cousin. She's my _blood_. I love her."

"Not like I do."

"And she has no idea what she's getting into."

"I think she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"You'd only end up hurting her."

"Not on my life!"

"She's my friend."

"Then act like it."

"And I have to protect her."

"How self-righteous of you."

"No matter what."

"Good, because if you keep this up, you're gonna get hurt!"

"I won't let you hurt her."

"You're not needed, Summoner!"

Yuna felt like she was about to cry. Her fingernails were digging sharply into her hands. And the overflowing rage and other mixed emotions felt ready to consume her. As she was about to speak, she heard the door to the engine room open. Paine immediately backed away from Yuna, and the ex-Summoner turned away from the door as she tried to calm down.

Rikku appeared on the tiny balcony, toolbox in hand. She caught sight of the two girls and cocked her head to the side, "What're you two doing?"

"Chatting." Paine said, hiding her bitter edge.

Rikku, trying to keep with the act she thought was still in play, just said, "Must be pretty one-sided if Yunie's tryin' to talk to you."

Paine looked back at the Summoner and nodded, "Yes. It was."

Yuna let out a choked laugh. She turned to her cousin, smiling brightly even though inside she was furious and on the verge of tears. She had perfected this over the course of the pilgrimage. Learning to smile even when she was sad. It hurt, but at times it was necessary.

"It was pretty irritating." she said. "But, I guess I should have expected it. I feel kinda stupid now." Paine had to hide a smirk.

Rikku waved a hand dismissively as she walked down the stairs, "Nah. I've done it myself. It's fruitless," she sat the toolbox down and walked over to Paine, "but the urge to just," she mimed opening Paine's skull, "get there and dig around for secrets," she had to stand on the tips of her toes to stick her finger's into the warrior's hair, "is impossible to resist." she looked at her cousin. "Ya know what I'm sayin'?"

Yuna giggled, despite the situation, "Yes. I guess that's why I tried." she said, clasping her hands in front of her.

Rikku wiggled her fingers in Paine's hair, ignoring the frightening death glare the woman was giving her, "Ooh . . how is your hair still so soft?"

Yuna laughed, "I think she's going to hurt you now."

Rikku shook her head, "Nah. I'll just hit her with a wrench." she said, nodding towards the toolbox.

"More like she'd hit you with one." Yuna said. She shook her head. "Well, I guess I give up. I'm gonna go try and finish that book I was reading." she said. She walked up the short flight of stairs and looked back to see Rikku still playing with Paine's hair before she left.

She sighed as she stepped into the lift. She pressed the button for the cabin and folded her arms over her chest as the lift rose. When it finally opened, she let her arms fall to her sides as she walked up to the second floor of the cabin.

All at once the emotions slammed into her. Like a punch in the gut, Yuna fell onto her bed and started sobbing uncontrollably, her face buried in her pillow. Her fingers gripped the cushion with an iron force as her tears soaked the material.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so out of control?!_

*******

"Get your hands out of my hair." Paine growled.

Rikku quickly jumped back, "Oopsy." she giggled. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist the urge to play with you hair a bit."

Paine scowled at her, "I'll let it slide."

Rikku jumped and stepped forward, pecking Paine on the lips, "Your an ang-, er, a dark angel." she said. "I am so clever!" she laughed.

"And you look so schizophrenic when you talk to yourself." Paine commented.

Rikku shrugged, "Well, I need to try and find what's wrong with the engine that's makin' the cabin so damn Gagazet . . -y . ." she said, frowning at her failure at coming up with a proper adjective. "What sucks is that it's a tiny part, so I'm gonna have to crawl in there and find it." she sighed. "Sometimes being the ship's only good mechanic is a burden."

"You flatter yourself."

Rikku smiled up at Paine, "You betcha!" she laughed. "Now skedaddle!" she said, spanking the warrior as she went to the engine. Paine's eyes widened for a moment.

"Never do that again." she said, looking back over her shoulder.

Rikku, who was now crouched next to a section of the engine, hung her head and let out an exasperated sigh, "You see?! That's why I need you gone! You're way too distracting!" she whined.

Paine sighed, "I'll hurt you."

"Empty promises! Every time you say that you always wind up letting me down!"

"Vilg, Rikku!" Paine called as she walked up the stairs. "Calm down, dammit!" she yelled. Rikku pouted as she set to work on the engine.

As she pulled off a panel she looked back up at the closing door, "Not until you stop teasin' me like that." she said. "Big, leather meanie."

*******

Yuna had stopped crying, but where the sorrow had poured from her eyes, fury was still coursing through her like a venom. Paine had come into the cabin earlier. She'd come up to the second floor and walked passed Yuna. She'd grabbed her sword and left. Yuna knew that she'd gone to the deck.

Paine thought that she would give up easily. That she would just break down and forget what her cousin and the warrior were doing. Yuna knew that she had to show Paine that she was serious. Even if it meant forcing the warrior. She had to make Paine see that she would not back down until the woman left her cousin, her friend, alone.

On an alien impulse, Yuna sat up shakily and wiped her eyes. She got to her feet slowly and grabbed her belt with her guns on it from her dresser before marching down the stairs and to the lift. As she entered the small space and clipped the two end of the belt around her waist she paused.

_What am I doing? What . . am I going to fight Paine over this?_ She almost laughed at the thought, but the laugh never came. That voice that had at one time in her life been so predominant was now gone. Blanketed by the hateful voice now instructing her.

She reached out tentatively and pressed the button that would take her to the deck. She'd completely forgotten her reluctance to go onto the deck. This was a matter that far exceeded any of her petty fears. As the lift rose, she felt her heart speed up drastically. She had gone on instinct so far, and she hoped that instinct would guide her the rest of the way. Because she truly had no idea what she was doing, or what she would do.

And that, more than anything, that feeling of uncertainty over her own actions, frightened her.

The lift door slid open behind her with a hydraulic _hiss_, making Yuna flinch. She took a deep breath and turned slowly around. She felt her stomach twist as she stepped into the small room in between the lift and the deck. The lift door slid closed behind her, and Yuna moved forward, the door in front of her opened, and the ex-Summoner stepped out onto the deck.

The harsh sunlight and the high winds were the first things she noticed. She had to shield her eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the light. The feeling of speeding quickly through the air made her stomach turn.

Paine was standing near the end of the deck, her sword in hand. Her right hand was on the hilt, and the tip of the blade was on the metal deck. Paine hung her head for a moment before turning slightly.

"Finally stopped crying?" she asked. "Are you ready to give up?" she asked. Yuna's trembling right hand moved to rest on the cool steel of one of her pistols. Paine saw the movement and rolled her eyes, "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

Yuna took a shuddered breath, "If this is what it takes to show you that I won't back down, then I'll do it." she said, slowly drawing the gun from its holster. She clicked the safety off and gingerly curled her finger around the trigger.

"This seems a little drastic." Paine said. "Shooting me because I fucked your-" Yuna knew that Paine was trying to mess with her, but she couldn't stop herself. She lifted the pistol and pulled the trigger. The gun went off, the sound muffled by the roaring engines. The bullet zipped passed Paine's head. The warrior merely blinked and turned around completely, lifting her sword. "Don't make this mistake." she said.

Yuna shook her head, "You're the one making the mistake." she pulled out her second pistol and pointed them both at Paine. The warrior ducked down as Yuna fired two rounds. Paine moved quickly, rushing Yuna, lifting her sword to block a round. She tried to grab Yuna's wrist, to try and force the gun from her grip.

Yuna spun away, bringing her guns level with Paine. The warrior reacted quickly and met the guns with her sword, keeping the two firearms raised above her head with her blade. Yuna slid the guns off the blade, sending sparks flying as the metal guns raked across the sharp steel sword.

She spun as Paine's blade came down. The warrior jumped to the side as Yuna faced her again, letting three rounds slam into the deck of the Celsius. It was like a dance. Paine taking the defensive as she and Yuna dodged each others' attacks. Yuna would fire and Paine would move out of the way of the bullets to try and get the gunner's pistols from her hands.

At one point, Yuna managed to knock Paine's feet out from under her. The warrior crashed to the deck and her sword slid away. Yuna rose and aimed her guns at either side of Paine's head. Her breathing was labored, she was coated with sweat, and anger and confusion muddled her brain.

She wanted to scare the warrior, so she pulled the triggers of the guns, only to be met with two _click_s. Yuna pulled the triggers again, somewhat dumbstruck. Paine took the opportunity to jump to her feet and slap the guns from Yuna's hands. Yuna tried to react, halfheartedly throwing a punch, but Paine deflected the blow and knocked Yuna's feet out from under her.

Yuna landed on her back, now dazed and confused. Paine fell to her knees and grabbed Yuna's wrists, pinning her arms down. The ex-Summoner struggled, but she couldn't overpower the warrior.

"Calm down!" Paine yelled.

Yuna tried again to free herself, but to now avail. She closed her eyes and started shuddering as sobs wracked her body, "I-I don't know what . ." she shook her head.

"Yuna." Paine said slowly. The girl shook her head, "Yuna!" Paine yelled. Yuna flinched and slowly opened her eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

Yuna shook her head slowly, "I . . I don't know . . ." she cried.

Paine's eyes softened, "Yuna, what do you mean?"

Yuna looked up into Paine's eyes. The warrior's anger had faded to be replaced by concern, "I . . I . ." she shook her head. Her frustration now stemmed from the confusion that had spread throughout her. She wasn't sure why she'd attacked Paine. She wasn't even sure why she was so against Paine and Rikku being together.

But as she stared up into Paine's eyes, something clicked. Something from two years ago. A similar feeling of helplessness. Yuna's breathing slowed down as something pieced itself together inside her mind.

Slowly, Yuna lifted her head from the deck. Paine frowned, and though every instinct was telling her to move . . she found herself paralyzed.

Yuna's lips met Paine's with a startling gentleness. Yuna shivered, the feeling was so foreign to her. Only once in her life, and that had been two years ago, had she ever kissed someone. But this wasn't Tidus. This was Paine. The girl she'd felt a strange loathing for ever since she had discovered what she and Rikku had been hiding. And, for some reason, she didn't feel like it was wrong. She welcomed the contact.

Paine watched as if from a distance. Her eyes wide in horror, even as Yuna's eyes closed. Her grip on Yuna's wrists melted to nothing. She struggled to keep herself in her position. Careful not to fall. Once freed, Yuna's right hand moved to cup Paine's cheek. The warrior's jaw clenched as she struggled to form some kind of mental command. As she tried to tell her body to do something.

Finally she managed to break away.

Yuna opened her eyes slowly. She looked up into Paine's eyes again. The crimson gaze that was always so stony or cold was now filled to the brim with fear. Paine quickly pushed herself off the deck and onto her feet. Her whole body was shaking as she looked down at Yuna. She suddenly ran for the lift.

_W-What did I j-just do? What the fuck did I just do!_ She mentally screamed at herself for not moving. For letting Yuna kiss her. She hit the button for the engine room multiple times, praying, screaming for it to move. When it reached the engine, the warrior ran quickly out the door and down the stairs.

Rikku was putting the panel back where it had been. She had engine grease on her clothes, in her hair, and on her skin. She looked up at Paine as the warrior rushed into the room. Her smile faded as she saw the woman's frightened expression.

"Paine?" Rikku asked, standing.

Paine stopped in front of Rikku, breathing heavily, "I need to . . we . . you . ." she groaned and grabbed Rikku's hand, leading her to the lift.

"The tools!" Rikku yelled.

"You can get them later." Paine responded quickly. Once in the lift, Paine pressed the button for the cabin. She kept her back to Rikku, hands gripping the railing tightly.

"Paine?" Rikku asked worriedly. "Painey?" she whimpered. When there was no retaliation at the use of her pet name, she began to get very nervous.

The lift stopped at the cabin, and Paine took Rikku hurriedly up to the second floor, pushing the Al Bhed in front of her as she led her to the bathroom. Once they were both inside, Paine shut the door and locked it. She then leaned her head against the door, searching her mind for some sort of answer to this problem.

"Painey?" Rikku stepped closer to the warrior. "What's wrong?" she asked, gently placing her hand on Paine's shoulder. The warrior flinched.

"I don't know!" Paine snapped. Rikku quickly jumped back.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered, feeling very hurt by Paine's demeanor.

Paine winced at the sound in Rikku's voice and slowly turned around, but she refused to make eye contact with the thief, "Rikku . . I . . I'm not . . I don't know why . ." she slowly looked the girl in the eye. The girl's emerald eyes were filled with loving concern. She was scared. "I'm sorry." Paine breathed. She stepped forward and laid her hands on Rikku's shoulders. Her lips caught the thief's with a passion. Rikku almost seemed to go limp.

Paine slowed down and slowly backed away. Rikku opened her eyes slowly, and watched as Paine reached up with a single hand to unclasp her armored wrap before letting it fall to the floor. The thief stared for a moment as Paine pulled off her gloves before snapping out of her stupor and fumbling to undress herself.

They finished at roughly the same time. And when the last article of clothing had hit the floor, they were at one another. Paine turned and moved them closer to the shower, reaching blindly for the knobs before turning the shower on. She made sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold before she maneuvered the two of them under the spray.

Rikku giggled dementedly, "It took you damn long enough." she moved her lips to Paine's neck and ran her tongue up and down the cool flesh. Paine shuddered at the feelings, but had no qualms about it. "And the shower," she nipped the warrior lightly, "is an added bonus."

Paine rolled her eyes, "The shower is because you're covered in engine grease."

Rikku nipped the warrior a little harder, "I'll bite you."

Paine kissed the girl on the top of her head, at the same time breathing in the scent of her hair, which was not yet wet, "I think I may just welcome that."

Rikku let out a low squeal of laughter, "I _knew_ you were into that."

Paine sighed, "Not since this morning. And I think I'd be better off eating my own words."

Rikku moved to look back up into Paine's eyes, her lips brushing the older girl's chin, "Too much talking." she said, kissing Paine on the lips. She slid her tongue into Paine's mouth, sighing at the contact she'd been almost begging for. She broke away not too much later to take a breath. "You see, there are better uses for your mouth."

Paine's lips twitched into a smile as she ran her eyes down Rikku's body. Beads and rivulets of water ran down her smooth, tanned skin. Paine nodded, "Prove it."

"Of course." Rikku giggled playfully. She lowered her mouth to Paine's breasts. She let the tip of her tongue run teasingly across the surface of the warrior's skin. She moved it in ever shrinking circles, finally reaching the nipple. She licked it once before taking it into her mouth, grazing it a little with her teeth before massaging it with her tongue.

Paine's sighs were drowned out by the running water. For a split second she worried about the water turning cold, but then thought, _Why the hell does that matter now?_ She discarded the trivial worry and focused on what Rikku was doing.

The thief moved her mouth slowly to Paine's other breast. Kissing her way across the warrior's chest. Paine lowered her hands slowly, taking the time, and struggling, to focus on feeling the girl. This kind of contact was still alien for her. But yet, both times now, she'd found herself wanting more of it whenever she had it. She reveled in it. She supposed it was just human nature. The need to be close to someone.

As her hands reached Rikku's hips, she moved her left hand around to the girl's back and then up. She could feel the thief's spine, and the way her muscles moved as she shifted under the warrior's gentle touch. She slowly wrapped that arm around the girl, bringing her a little closer.

Paine's right hand moved down and to the left, her fingers tracing the line of the thief's inner thigh. Rikku shivered when Paine's hand stopped. She looked slowly up into the warrior's crimson eyes and grinned shakily, "D-Don't take your t-time." she stuttered nervously, mostly out of anticipation.

Paine nodded, "No need to worry about that." she still couldn't help but tease the thief a little. Well, until Rikku started to growl and almost bit her left shoulder. Paine slid a single finger in first, still managing to draw a shaky breath from Rikku, who's lips twisted into a smile. Paine drew her finger back out slowly, and joined the first finger with a second as she slid it back in. This time she curled her fingers, and let her thumb play at Rikku's clit. The thief's eyes shut and she let out a low whimper. She lowered her head onto Paine's left shoulder, her left hand gripping Paine's right shoulder, and her right hand gripping Paine's left arm, which was now acting as a support for the blonde.

Paine worked in a third finger a few minutes later. She started to move her fingers in faster and faster, while her thumb worked with Rikku's clit. The thief was moaning now, the sound was shaky, matching the speed and rhythm of Paine's thrusts. An idea, probably the only coherent one, popped into Rikku's head.

Paine suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, glancing down she saw that Rikku had locked her teeth around her shoulder, "I'll get you for that!" she hissed. She thought she heard something akin to a laugh mixed in with Rikku's moans.

A few minutes later Rikku's released Paine's shoulder with a hoarse yell. The girl's grip on Paine slackened. Paine slowly withdrew her left arm, and Rikku slid to her knees, her arms wrapping feebly around Paine's legs. The girl's breathing was labored. Her eyes were still closed, and a faint smile played at her lips.

"Well?" Paine asked.

Rikku nodded slowly, "Thank-you." she said.

Paine chuckled, her back now against the wall. She ran a hand through her wet hair, "You're gonna have to pay me back for that sooner or later."

Rikku laughed, "Sooner is much better than later." she said, opening her eyes. She let her gaze travel up a little. A sly smile spread across her lips. Still on her knees, she raised up a little, hand moving to grip the side's of Paine's legs. The warrior's eyes widened as Rikku planted a soft kiss on Paine's core.

Rikku had to smile a little at the way Paine shifted. Feeling very nervous herself, she parted her lips and ran her tongue hesitantly up the sensitive line, dragging a shuddered sigh from Paine. Taking a deep breath she let her tongue move into Paine.

The warrior felt like her legs were about to buckle, but she pressed her hands to the wall of the shower, and called upon every ounce of strength she had as not to fall. But it was still difficult. The sheer pleasure that Rikku was bringing her . . she'd never felt anything like it before. She began to breath harder, faster. She tried feebly to grip the wall, her finger curling instinctively to try and grab hold of something to steady herself with.

She clenched her jaw to keep from screaming too loudly when she finally came. Her legs really did give, though. Luckily, Rikku had anticipated this and simply moved back to allow the warrior room. Rikku's eyes widened when she finally took a good look at Paine's shoulder.

"Oops." was the only thing she could say. She gathered Paine into a hug and ran her tongue over the deep bite marks she'd left on the warrior's shoulder.

Paine turned her head to look down at Rikku, "Rikku . ." the Al Bhed looked back up into Paine's eyes. Paine smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and refused to let Rikku see them.

_See_, "I," _really do_, "love you." she said softly. "And I promise you, on my life, that I will never _ever_ hurt you." but she wondered . . why did she have to say it?

_Because I want to let Rikku know._

_ Or am I trying to tell myself that I love her? Am I trying to reassure myself? _

As the images of Yuna kissing her, the feeling of it engraved in her memory, played out in her head, she wondered why she needed to reassure herself. Why did she have to be worried?

The fact that she couldn't answer . . frightened her.

**End Part 1**

Translations

Rikku: Why? I don't wanna wake up!

Brother: Oh no! You're not going to do anything to my ship!

Rikku: The cabin is way too cold! If we stay in there another night we'll freeze to death!

Brother: Bundle up. You're too soft. Just deal with it.

Rikku: I'm Al Bhed. We live on Bikanel, not fucking Gagazet!

Brother: Navigate!

Paine: Fuck, Rikku!


End file.
